Heart Grows Fonder
by Arwennicole
Summary: All Bella wanted was to know the truth about the mother she thought had abandoned her, what will happen when a complete stranger shows up in search for her? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Heart Grows Fonder

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Twilight Saga_ Stephenie Meyer does.

Summary: All Bella wanted was to know the truth about the mother she thought had abandoned her, what will happen when a complete stranger shows up in search for her? AU/AH

Heart Grows Fonder

Chapter 1: A Mother's Heartbreak

****

(Ohio: 1901)

Outside there was a storm, lightning flashed with thunder booming seconds later. Lying in her bed, Esme Evanson was whimpering in pain. "I can't push anymore I'm so tired," she whimpered.

"Mrs. Evanson I can see the baby's head, you need to push," the doctor answered.

Gripping the sheets under her, she pushed as hard as she could, screaming in pain. Falling back, she let out a gasp, the oxygen returning to her lungs. "And it's a girl," the doctor announced. Her heart filled with joy as she looked at her child for the first time.

"My little girl!" She gasped, tears falling down her face.

The doctor had cleaned and swaddled the baby up before placing her into the young woman's arms. "Oh…oh look at you…" she whispered smiling. She held the baby close to her chest with a small smile on her face. "So beautiful," she said crying softly. Resting her hand on the baby's stomach, Esme let out a shaky break, kissing the baby's forehead. "My little girl," she whispered.

"Excuse me ma'am, we'll have to take her and check her over, she'll be returned to you," the nurse informed.

Nodding her head slowly, Esme handed the baby to the nurse who took the baby from the room. Smiling softly, she leaned back on the bed, closing her eyes as sleep took over her.

In the waiting room, Charles Evanson stood in the window as the nurse pushed the baby crib to the window, showing him the sleeping baby in the crib. Instead of pride showing on his face, it was disgust. "How dare she give birth to a daughter before a son," he hissed. He walked away from the window just as the baby opened her big brown eyes and a wail escaped her tiny mouth.

When Esme and Bella were released from the hospital, the new mother found it odd that she hadn't seen her husband in those days she was in the hospital, the ride home was extremely silent. Little Bella was sleeping peacefully in the crook of her mother's arm, her tiny hand peeking out from underneath her blanket. "We're almost home," she cooed softly.

"Just keep it quiet," Charles muttered.

Esme sighed and rocked her daughter close to her chest.

Once inside, Esme went up to the bedroom to find that the crib was no longer at the end of the bed. "I put the crib in the extra room," Charles informed. Smiling sadly, Esme walked into the extra room, putting the baby into her new crib.

"There we are darling," she said to her daughter.

The baby whimpered softly but fell right back to sleep. Esme stroked her daughter's forehead with a smile before leaving the room.

---------------------------------

Two weeks later, Charlie Swan walked into the kitchen to find his wife enjoying her breakfast. "I'll see you later darling," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"I will see you this evening," Renee answered.

Kissing his wife's cheek once more, Charlie went to leave when he saw something on his doorstep. Squatting down, his eyes widened when he saw that it was a baby. "Charlie, what is that?" Renee asked before seeing the baby in her husband's arms. Gasping, she put her hand over her mouth.

"I just found her," he told his wife.

Renee walked over and took the crying baby into her arms. "The poor thing," she cooed softly.

"Is there a note, anything?" He asked.

Renee reached into her swaddle and pulled out a photograph. "Only this," she replied showing the picture to her husband. "Does it say the baby's name anywhere on the back?" She asked. Charlie flipped the picture over.

"Isabella," he read.

"Oh! It is perfect for her, I wonder why anyone would get rid of someone as perfect as you," she cooed, touching the baby's tiny nose.

Little Bella opened her eyes again, looking up at the two strangers that were coddling over her. Looking around for the woman who had coddled her and sung to her, her bottom lip started trembling, feeling so unfamiliar with this place. "She must be hungry I'll get a bottle and feed her," Renee said happily as she went into the kitchen with the baby.

Renee smiled as she rocked the baby back and forth in her arms. "You are such a beautiful baby," she cooed softly, stroking her face. After the maid had given her a bottle, the young woman sat down and fed the baby.

"Isabella, that is such a beautiful name," she said quietly. The baby whimpered, kicking her feet a little.

Once Charlie had arrived home, they moved the cradle that was put away into their room after he had found out that no one had reported the baby as missing. There was no reason why they were unable to care for this baby girl as their own.

On the other side of the city, Esme Evanson's heart was shattered. She was sitting in the empty nursery with her daughter's little dress in her lap. Tears were falling down her face as she moved her fingers over the fabric. "I couldn't do it," she whispered. She pressed her hand against her forehead. Charles was going to send her off to the richest man when she was of age. She loved her daughter too much to let her go through that kind of torture, to go through the same kind of Hell she was going through.

When Esme held Bella in her arms for the first time, she pictured her daughter growing up beautiful and intelligent. She pictured her daughter falling in love with someone on her own, not to be forced into a marriage based on status. Letting out a shaky sigh, she sat back in her rocking chair as she looked at the now empty crib her child once slept in.

--------------------------Four Months Later--------------------------

It was dark, it was so dark. Everything ached and throbbed. "Why am I not dead…" she thought.

"Brother she is awake," a voice informed.

"Esme…" a familiar voice whispered.

She opened her eyes, her vision was blurry but she was able to recognize the person next to her, tears welled up in her eyes. "Carlisle…" she croaked.

"Shh shh shh, you are safe," he whispered.

"Everything hurts," she whimpered.

"I know, I know it does, just rest," he told her holding her hand.

She hadn't seen Carlisle in over five years, not since the day she told him her parents were forcing her to marry Charles.

Stroking her hair gently, Carlisle kissed her forehead. He felt nothing but rage in him, seeing the woman he loved and adored so beaten made his blood boil. "You're given sanctuary here," he whispered. He pushed the hair from her face. "We'll get this divorce between you and Charles started, he won't ever hurt you again," he told her. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "I love you," he whispered. Esme reached up and held his hand.

"I love you," she answered before sleep took over her.

Carlisle kissed her forehead again before leaving her alone to rest.

Later on, Carlisle was standing in his office when Charles came in. "Welcome Charles," he said sarcastically.

"I have come for Esme," Charles informed.

It took all of Carlisle's self-control from jumping across his desk and strangling the life out of this evil man. "I have given Esme sanctuary here," he informed.

"Sanctuary? From her own husband?" Charles spat.

"You haven't been a husband! You've beaten her, locked her up, stole her child away, that's not being a husband! That's a monster! You are not to touch Esme while she is in my home," Carlisle snapped.

Charles was silent for a moment. "That is my wife, in the eyes of God and in the town I am her husband. No piece of paper saying our marriage is absolved makes it so," he answered.

"In the eyes of God he would forgive Esme for leaving the marriage. For leaving you," Carlisle answered.

Moving out from behind his desk, he stood in front of Charles. "If you want Esme you'll have to get through me to get to her," he informed.

"Gladly!" Charles snapped.

Before Charles could even touch him, Carlisle's brother-in-law, Edward, walked in. "If you want to get through Carlisle you'll have to get through me too," he informed standing next to the doctor. Charles stood there in silence, the Masen family was one of the most powerful families in Chicago. Charles glared at the two men.

"I'll be back," he snapped.

"We'll be right here waiting," Carlisle answered.

Charles glared before leaving the office, walking by Edward's wife, Elizabeth. "Esme's awake brother," she said quietly cradling her sleeping son in her arms. Carlisle nodded before walking upstairs.

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at her husband. "I feel horrible for Esme, losing three children…" she said quietly. Edward walked over and kissed her briefly before looking at their sleeping son in her arms.

"I can never imagine being as evil as him," he answered.

"You could never be as evil as him, never," Elizabeth reassured him.

They looked upstairs where Carlisle and Esme were. "At least he's happy now," he said quietly. Elizabeth nodded her head slowly.

Carlisle was sitting by Esme, holding her hand as she looked out the window. "I miss them," she said quietly. Her lower lip trembled and sniffled. "I want my children back," she sobbed. He pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth. "I want my children back," she repeated sobbing. Carlisle kissed the top of her head, hushing her gently.

"One day, one day two of them will come back," he whispered rubbing her back soothingly.

Kissing her forehead, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she was asleep again. Even then he didn't let her go. He was lying next to her on the bed holding her close to him.

When night fell, Elizabeth peeked into the bedroom to find her brother and his love fast asleep in each other's arms. Smiling she walked over to the candle by the bed, blowing it out before leaving them to rest.


	2. Seventeen Years Later

Chapter 2: Seventeen Years Later

Bella Swan was sitting in her father's library looking through the many books that were sitting on the shelves. She sat on the ladder there skimming through her favorite book with a smile. Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, she looked up when the door opened. "Sweetheart, lunch is about ready," Renee informed. Nodding she put her book back into the shelf and climbed down the ladder, slipping on the second to last step and fell on the floor. "Bella! Are you alright?" Renee asked worriedly.

"I'm alright," Bella reassured her as the woman helped her up from the floor.

Smiling she left the library with her mother and went down the stairs to get the lunch that was prepared. "Your father is having some friends joining us for dinner tonight," Renee informed. Giving her mother a quizzical look as she poked at her food.

"Who is joining us?" She asked curiously.

"Thomas and Nancy Newton," Renee replied smiling.

Staring at her for a second before she carefully worded her question, "Will their son be coming with them?"

"Michael? Of course, the boy seems to have a sparkle in his eye when he's around you sweetheart," Renee commented.

"He is a good friend," Bella answered nodding.

Giving her daughter a quizzical look as she took a sip of her water. "We were hoping for more," she said suggestively. Shaking her head slowly as Bella swallowed her food.

"Do you mean as someone I would want to marry?" Bella asked.

"The boy has a good family, in line for his father's business, he could take care of you," Renee explained calmly.

"He can take care of me mom, but I don't love him," she answered quietly.

Renee was silent. "You know I wasn't in love with your father at firs when I married him either, but I grew to love him over the years. If you give Michael a chance you could fall for him," she suggested. Shaking her head again, Bella started stirring her food around on her plate.

"Mom, I don't love him and you can make me stay in the same room with him for the next thirty years and I won't love him," she answered.

Clearing her throat, she put her napkin on the table. "May I be excused mother?" She asked.

"You may," Renee answered.

Bella got up from the table and walked back up to her room.

When evening fell, Bella walked downstairs in her best clothes, a navy blue satin dress with white one inch heel shoes. "I believe you already know my daughter," she heard Charlie say as she walked down the stairs. Smiling, Michael walked over to her.

"Bella, lovely to see you again," he commented.

"As always Michael a pleasure to see you," she answered politely through clenched teeth.

"Please call me Mike," he insisted.

"Of course, Mike," she answered quietly.

The dinner went quietly, well for Bella. While the parents were making conversation, both Mike and Bella sat in silence. "You seem a little distracted this evening, are you alright?" Mike asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, sorry I did not sleep well last night," she admitted.

Rubbing her throbbing temple, she was wishing the evening would end. "Michael, why don't you and Bella sit in the garden?" Nancy suggested smiling. Mike nodded before they got up from their seats, moving outside to the gardens.

Sitting down on the stone bench, Bella looked at the roses that were starting to bloom with a small smile. "You have a pretty smile, I wish I saw it more often," Mike commented. Blushing a little, she rubbed her hands together with a small sigh.

"This is all so absurd, to our parents planning our futures," she commented.

"Well, I believe we have our own choices in the situation," he answered.

Giving him a quizzical look, she bit her lower lip before asking, "What do you mean? My father asked your parents to come here."

"I asked your father if we could come here," he admitted.

Standing up, Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "You wanted to come here?" She asked in disbelief. Mike stood up as well, sighing.

"I believe I could make you happy Bella," he replied.

Feeling her heart sink, she closed her eyes. "Bella, I would like to make you happy. To give you all the dreams in the world," he told her quietly. Keeping her eyes closed, she swallowed hard. "I would like it if you would be with me," he added.

Bella's fist clenched. "_I would like to sock you in the face for saying that to me_," she thought. She cleared her throat and let out a deep breath.

"I will have to decline your offer Mike," she answered.

Letting out another breath, she bit her lower lip as they stood in the most awkward silence she ever had to endure.

-------------------------------

A week went by; her parents were extremely disappointed that she wouldn't give Mike a chance. Bella, however, didn't want to be with someone just because her parents felt it was right. She wanted to be with someone because she was in love with that person.

Walking through the city, the weather was warm, but she was used to it. Her father had moved them to Phoenix when she was a year old and they found it odd that even after living in Arizona for sixteen years, Bella was still as pale as she was when they moved from Ohio. Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, Bella walked towards one of the markets to get some supplies that her mother had written down for the help. Instead of the help going out and getting the food, she wanted time out of the house so she took the list.

As she gathered the food that was on the list, she was so wrapped in what was going on around her that she didn't notice the person turning the corner. She gasped when she walked into the person, falling to the floor. Her groceries were scattered all over the floor. "I am sorry are you alright?" the person asked holding their hand out for her. Looking up, the only thing Bella saw were a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at her.

"Yes, I'm alright," she replied as he helped her up from the floor.

He chuckled lightly as he gathered the food she had dropped. "First day on new feet?" He quipped lightly.

"I'm just so clumsy," she admitted, her face red.

The young man smiled softly. "I'm Edward, Edward Masen," he informed. Smiling, Bella held out her hand.

"Isabella Swan," she answered. "Just call me Bella please."

"Bella…lovely name," he complimented as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you," she answered.

"May I walk you home Miss Swan?" He offered.

Giving him a quizzical look as she paid for her groceries. "That is a little forward don't you think?" She asked.

"Well I only have one bag, I believe you will need some help," he commented gesturing to the three bags that the woman was handing her.

Flushing a little, Bella bit her lower lip before answering, "That is very kind of you." Edward took an extra bag for her as they left the market.

While walking her home, the two of them walked in silence for awhile. "How long have you lived in Phoenix?" He asked curiously.

"About sixteen years," she replied.

Glancing up at him, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. "How long have you lived here?" she asked.

"I don't," he said chuckling.

Bella gave him a quizzical look. "My father had a meeting here with another company. He brought my mother and me with him. Actually, I'm here so I can learn how to take over the business some day," he explained.

"That sounds…exciting," she commented with a raise eyebrow.

Chuckling, Edward shook his head slowly. "Not really, but I need to learn some day," he replied.

"What business is it?" She asked.

"Masen Corp, it is a mechanics factory we build the parts that go into the automobiles," he replied.

"I've heard of it, it's a big company in Chicago mostly isn't it?" She asked.

"My father is trying to expand it," he replied.

Looking up, Bella couldn't help but feel disappointed that they had arrived at her house. "Well…this is where I live," she commented. The door opened and one of the help came out.

"Miss Swan your mother was looking everywhere for you!" The woman exclaimed.

Edward handed the woman the bags before looking at Bella. "I hope to see you again," he commented quietly. Nodding her head slowly, her brown eyes locking with his green eyes.

"I would like to see you again too," she answered.

Holding her petite hand between his larger hands, he kissed the back of her hand with a smile before leaving. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she watched him walk away before going inside to see what her mother needed.

Edward returned to the summer home his parents had bought when his cousin, Alice walked out of the house. Alice was Carlisle and Esme's only child, born nine months after Carlisle rescued Esme from Charles. The girl was just a little under a year younger than him and annoyed him as much as a younger sister would annoy their brother. "Hi Edward," she said beaming, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Hi Alice," he answered as he walked into the house.

Ever since Alice's love, Jasper, had gone to fight in the war, she was attached to Edward. Alice was jumping and down excitedly. "What?" He asked curiously.

"I got another letter from Jasper look," she said happily showing him the letter.

Edward chuckled lightly as he watched the smaller girl jump excitedly, but then suddenly stopped. "He also sent one to dad," she added.

"That is different," he agreed before going into the music room to find Carlisle sitting by the window. "Good afternoon uncle."

"Good afternoon Edward," Carlisle answered.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked.

Nodding the older man sat up straighter. "Just a request from Jasper," he replied.

"Is it bad?" Edward asked.  
"Just the fact that this man is asking to marry my daughter," Carlisle replied with a chuckle.

Edward gave him a quizzical look. "What would your answer be?" He asked curiously. Carlisle looked at the letter again.

"Well I know better than anyone how wrong it is to deny someone to marry the one they love," he pointed out.

Edward sat down at the piano as Carlisle got up to write back to Jasper. While he played his favorite piece 'Claire de Lune', Edward's mind started drifting to the brown eyed angel he had just met. A gentle smile appeared across his face as he drifted off into his daydreams.


	3. Second Glances

Chapter 3: Second Glances

Bella was in the library reading through her books when she felt like someone was watching her. Biting her lower lip, she looked over her shoulder to see Edward glancing over in her direction. "I thought that was you," he commented with a grin.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"Hiding from someone," he replied in a whisper.

He got up and sat next to her. "Who are you hiding from?" She asked curiously. Before Edward could answer, his worse nightmare walked through the doors.

"If that girl comes over here you haven't seen me," he told her when he ducked under the table.

"Edward…" she started.

Before she could finish her question the girl walked over. "Excuse me, have you seen a guy with bronze colored hair, green eyes, tall, come in here?" The girl asked. She had had long cherry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"No if I saw someone like that I'd be engaged already," Bella quipped.

They jumped when something hit against the bottom of the table. "Oooh ow!" Bella faked groan.

"Well if you see him, tell him Tanya is looking for him," the girl informed before walking way.

Once she was gone, Edward came back up from under the table, rubbing his head. "What were you doing down there?" She asked quietly.

"Trying to keep myself from laughing," he replied wincing, "that will leave a bump."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Who was that?" She queried curiously.

"Tanya Denali, I haven't been able to escape her sight since I arrived in Phoenix," he told her.

Biting her lower lip, she started looking through the book she was reading. "Interesting book?" He questioned.

"It's one of my favorites," she replied.

He read over her shoulder when her scent filled his nose. She smelt like freesias and strawberries. Bella's face flushed red a little, biting her lower lip. "You look beautiful when you blush," he told her. This only made her face blush redder. She cleared her throat, closing her book. "Why don't we take a walk?" He suggested.

"I'd like that," she replied.

Edward reached for her hand and they went outside. "So…tell me about your family what are they like?" She asked. Edward smiled a little.

"My cousin, Alice, she's the most energetic girl you will ever meet in your life. She is also the sweetest girl you'll ever meet," he replied.

He cleared his throat a little. "She's anxious right now waiting for her love, Jasper, who is off fighting in the war. She's counting the days until they are reunited," he explained. Smiling softly, Bella listened to him speak about his family. "My mother and my aunt, the two kindest women I have ever known," he told her. "My father is the owner of Masen Corp, obviously, and my uncle is a doctor."

"That sounds like a very busy family," she commented.

"It is, but that is what also makes my family interesting," he said with a chuckle.

Bella smiled a little, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "What about your family?" He asked. Shrugging the young woman sighed.

"Nothing really that interesting honestly…other than the fact that they're trying to find me a husband," she replied.

Edward was silent. "You don't have a say in who you marry?" He asked curiously.

"I do…it is the fact that my parents are pushing me to marry the son of this one family because they own their own line of stores. Since he owns stores they feel he's my perfect match," she explained.

"Usually a girl will jump at the opportunity to marry a man who owns stores," he commented.

"Not me, I am not one who is thrilled at the idea of shopping," she answered.

Chuckling lightly, Edward moved his fingers through his hair. "My father is having a party tonight, you can come if you like," she suggested.

"I would be happy to come, when does it start?" He asked.

"Six o'clock," she replied.

They found themselves at the front of Bella's house again, the two of them smiled sheepishly. "Well Miss Swan, I will see you this evening," he informed. He kissed the back of her hand before leaving. Bella bit her lower lip with a small smile on her face before going inside.

When Edward arrived back at the house, Elizabeth was walking down the stairs. "Edward, I would like you to put on your best clothes tonight," she informed. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Are we going somewhere this evening mother?" He asked.

"Your father has received an invitation to a party this evening," she replied. "It is at the Swan residence."

Edward smiled a little. "Are Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme coming as well?" He question curiously.

Elizabeth shook her head as she looked through the closet to find the correct jacket for the evening. "No your aunt is still under the weather dear," she replied.

"Nothing serious I hope?" He asked concerned.

Before Elizabeth could answer, Alice skipped down the stairs with a smile. "Mother's expecting!" she exclaimed smiling. The older woman smiled.

"I knew it, she had the motherly glow," Elizabeth commented.

"That's wonderful," Edward put in.

Alice was bouncing with a smile. "Oh! If only Jasper were here then everything would be perfect!" She commented excitedly. Smiling, Edward kissed her forehead before going upstairs.

He walked by Esme's room to find his aunt fast asleep in her bed while his uncle was putting away his medical tools. When the young man knocked, Carlisle looked over with a gentle smile. "Edward come in," he said quietly. As Edward walked in, he closed the door behind him.

"How is she uncle?" He asked.

Glancing over at his wife, Carlisle smiled. "She's happy, resting peacefully," Carlisle replied in a whisper. Nodding his head slowly, Edward smiled a little.

"Congratulations, uncle," he commented.

"Thank you," Carlisle answered smiling.

"I just wanted to check to see how she was, I will not keep you," Edward informed.

Carlisle nodded as he sat down on the bed and held his wife's hand as the young man left the room again.

Night fell and Bella was standing in her room looking at herself in the dress her mother picked for her to wear. She was expected to be courteous to all of the guests, which she would. She wasn't naïve, she knew that her parents were once again trying to find her a suitor. She put on a fake smile as she left her bedroom to walk downstairs.

Entering the parlor, she saw her parents talking to their many guests with smiles on their faces. "I was expecting more excitement," a velvety voice said behind her. Gasping she turned around to find Edward there. Edward was laughing lightly. "You scare easily," he commented.

"I just didn't realize that you had arrived," she answered.

Smiling, Edward looked around the party. "This seems entertaining," he commented.

"If only it was," she answered with a sigh.

He smiled a little as music began to play. "May I have this dance Miss Swan?" He offered, holding out his hand. Bella bit her lower lip, looking at his hand.

"I am not much of a dancer," she admitted, her face blushing red.

Smiling, he held her hand and led her out to the dance floor. Bella let out a gasp when he wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up from the floor and set her down on his feet. "Now you are dancing," he commented giving her a crooked smile. They laughed lightly as he danced around with Bella on his feet. He placed his hand in the middle of her back smiling softly. "You look stunning this evening," he complimented.

"Thank you, you look dashing yourself Mr. Masen," she replied.

Edward's eyes were locked with hers as he held her hand and spun her around slowly before pulling her back into his arms. Smiling up at him, she rested her hand on his arm. She was so wrapped up in the warmth in his eyes and smile, she didn't realize that she was actually dancing on her own.

When the music ended, Edward kissed the back of her hand with a smile. "It was a pleasure dancing with you," he told her.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you," she replied.

Smiling, Edward moved aside to speak to his father who was gesturing for him to come over. Bella bit her lower lip before she went to speak to some of her friends. Throughout the evening, they would share glances and smiles, which didn't go unnoticed by their parents.


	4. Surprises

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter deals more with the Masens and Cullens that Edward/Bella enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Surprise

Edward walked down the stairs when he was nearly thrown backwards, his cousin on top of him. "Alice this is a very uncomfortable position," he told her wincing.

"Jasper's coming home!" She shrieked.

Edward winced. "Alice I'd be able to say how happy I am for you better if my back wasn't pressed to the stairs," he told her.

"Oh sorry," Alice answered getting off him.

The young woman was bouncing with joy showing in her face. "He's coming home! He's finally coming home!" She exclaimed. She gasped. "Oh! I have to pick out what to wear!" She shrieked running up the stairs. Edward moved his fingers through his hair.

"That girl makes my head spin sometimes," he sighed.

"She just has the adventurous soul her mother used to have when she was young," Carlisle chuckled as he walked down the stairs.

"How is Aunt Esme?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well, she's just resting right now she'll be down soon," Carlisle replied.

Nodding Edward straightened his shirt, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is something on your mind?" Carlisle asked curiously as he walked into the parlor.

"I'm just thinking uncle," Edward replied.

Carlisle stared at his nephew with a quizzical look as they sat down. "I overheard a conversation mother was having with my father, concerning my future," he informed. Rubbing his hands together, he let out a sigh. "You know how father would like me to take over his company?" He question rhetorically.

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

Shaking his head slowly, the young man let out a sigh. "It is not what I want," he admitted quietly. Carlisle looked at him surprised.

"You don't want to take over your father's company?" He queried.

"No, it isn't what I want," Edward replied.

The older man tapped his chin curiously. "What is it that you would like to do then Edward?" He asked.

"Honestly? I'd like to go to medical school. I'm more interested in music and medicine than I care about factory business," Edward replied.

Carlisle chuckled lightly, twisting his wedding ring around on his finger. "I guess you get that from the Cullen side of the family when it comes to doing the opposite than what the fathers want," he commented.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Edward, my father wanted me to follow his footsteps and to become a pastor. He had me doing everything dealing with the church because he was so sure that I would take over his place at the church," he explained.

"How did your father react when you told him you didn't want to become a pastor?" Edward asked.

Carlisle was silent for awhile. "I haven't heard from my father in over twenty years," he admitted. Edward was silent. "However, your father is not like my father. Your father never forced you into anything you didn't want to do," he pointed out. Edward smiled a little and looked up when Esme walked in with a smile showing on her face. The two men stood up returning the smiles.

"Good afternoon Aunt Esme, you seem to be better," Edward commented.

"I am alright, just tired," Esme replied smiling.

She kissed Edward's cheek before looking at her husband. "I believe you gave Alice the letter since she's upstairs tearing her closet apart?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"She begged for it dear," Carlisle replied kissing her forehead.

Esme smiled and it only grew bigger when Carlisle rested his hand over her stomach. Edward was smiling at his aunt and uncle. He knew all too well about their struggle to be together and the two children Esme hid away to keep them protected from her abusive first husband. Seeing his aunt and uncle's eyes shine with the love for each other, it made his mind start to drift. He didn't want to have to think about the time he would have to return to Chicago.

After awhile, Edward had moved outside, his mind drifting to Bella. Everything about her was just so perfect, her smile, her eyes, the feel of her body against his as they danced at the party. Hearing the words that her parents were trying to find her a suitable husband made him feel the twinge of pain in his heart, even though he didn't understand why. He only knew this girl for two weeks and he was already dreaming about her. He counted the moments when he would see her again.

The next day, Edward was practicing his piano when Alice ran down the stairs. "He's here! He's here!" She exclaimed running out the front door. Standing up, Edward walked out of the house with his family to see his cousin bouncing up and down on the porch.

"Darling calm down," Carlisle chuckled lightly, his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Alice was rubbing her hands together and Edward couldn't help but smile to see her eyes sparkle so much. The car stopped and Jasper got out of the car with a smile on his face. "JASPER!" Alice shrieked. She ran over and jumped on the young man, making him stumble back, wincing.

"Careful darlin careful," he said quietly before hugging her back.

Alice clung to him with a huge smile on her face before letting him go. He reached into the car grabbing his crutch. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot," she said quietly, her hands on his chest.

"Its alright," he replied.

He hugged her again, burying his face in her neck.

Edward cleared his throat lightly, feeling like they were intruding on a private moment. Carlisle walked down the stairs of the porch walking over to them. "Welcome home Jasper," he greeted shaking his hand.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," Jasper replied shaking Carlisle's hand.

Alice held onto Jasper's hand with a smile as Esme walked over to them as well, welcoming Jasper home. The door opened and a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, violet eyes, wearing white shoes, a pale purple dress, and a long tan jacket that she was pulling on as she got out. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen this is my sister Rosalie," Jasper informed.

"Hello," Rosalie greeted smiling.

The door on the other side opened and a young man with dark curly hair, piercing blue eyes, wearing black shoes, black pants, a white button down shirt with a gray vest, and a gray jacket. "This is Rosalie's husband, Emmett McCarty. Emmett this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme," Jasper informed.

Esme felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. "McCarty?" She asked surprised. Emmett was shaking Carlisle's hand before looking at Esme. The woman was standing there in shock, looking him up and down.

"You know each other?" Rosalie asked surprised when she saw her husband's eyes glued to the woman in front of him.

Emmett was standing there in complete silence for awhile before a huge grin broke out on his face. "I should she's my mother," he replied as he hugged Esme tight. Esme hugged Emmett back, tears falling down on her face. "You remember Rose? I have her picture sitting right by my adopted parents' pictures on our mantle," he told her as he lifted Esme up off the ground.

After he finally let her go, Esme placed her hands on his face. "You have grown so handsome!" She gasped.

"Grew up like you said you wanted me to be," he replied smiling.

Esme smiled through her tears, keeping her hands on his face. She looked at Rosalie with a smile. "Welcome to our home and to the family," she added before hugging Rosalie. Rosalie hugged her back with a smile.

"I swear Emmett looks at the letter you left with him at least twice a day," Rosalie commented.

"Rosie finally put it in a frame because it was beginning to wear out," Emmett answered.

Esme let Rosalie go with a smile. "Looks like the family's getting a little bigger," he added patting Esme's stomach.

"Yeah," she replied.

Emmett looked at Carlisle and shook his hand. "You must be the man mom mentioned in her letter?" He asked. Carlisle gave his wife a quizzical look.

"Depends on what it said about me," Carlisle replied.

"Emmett I'm sure you have the letter memorized," Rosalie quipped lightly.

Emmett chuckled lightly. "She said that if her life was different and married to a man named Carlisle she would've kept me, knowing I would've been raised as a respectable man," Emmett replied. Esme smiled holding onto Carlisle's hand, making the man smile as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Let's get inside before we all catch a chill, do you need help Jasper?" Esme asked.

"Oh I'm sure Jasper won't need any help," Alice replied beaming.

Jasper chuckled lightly as she helped him inside the house.

Esme was sitting in the parlor with her family. Her eyes kept drifting over to the young man sitting by the beautiful young woman with a huge smile. The last time she saw him he was only a week old and had left him on Richard and Delilah's doorstep.

_Charles looked up when Esme arrived home. "Where's my son?" He demanded. Esme took off her hat, hanging it up on the hook._

"He's safe," she replied.

She went to walk by him when he grabbed her arm, throwing her to the floor. "Where is he woman?!" He demanded.

"Away from you!" she hissed angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Charles demanded.

"He is with a family that will teach him how to be a respectable man who will love and adore his wife unlike his father!" Esme snapped.

Charles smacked her hard across her face. "GET HIM BACK!" He shouted. Esme held her face when he grabbed her arms, picking her up off the floor. "You go out there and bring him back or I'll…" he started.

"You'll what? You'll do it yourself? You don't know where he is and nor will I tell you where he is," she answered glaring at him.

Esme gasped in pain when Charles shoved her against the wall. "WHERE IS MY SON!?" He shouted.

"AWAY FROM YOU!" She shouted back in his face.

She gasped when he wrapped his hand around her throat. "That is my son and you will bring him home," he snapped.

"No, he will not come back here! This isn't home this is a prison! Where he is now is his home!" She answered.

Charles threw her down on the floor, making her head hit the hardwood floor. "You evil woman!" He snapped.

"I'm a mother who'll die than to watch her child get turned into an evil man like you! A man who has no decency! No respect for anyone and the most selfish person on the planet!" Esme shrieked.

She cried out when he kicked her side. He grabbed her hair picking her up off the floor and dragged her to the small room, locking her in there. "You will tell me where he is!" He snapped before locking her in the room.

Esme came out of her daydream when she felt a hand on her leg. "Esme, are you alright?" Carlisle said quietly. Smiling she rested her hand over his.

"I'm alright," she replied.

She looked over to see Emmett whispering something to Rosalie making her smile before she pulled back and pushed him lightly. "My God Carlisle look at him," she whispered. Carlisle kissed the side of his wife's head.

"He's a handsome, kind young man Esme, just like you knew he would be," he whispered.

Esme leaned against him with a smile.


	5. Unwanted Plans

Chapter 5: Unwanted Plans

Bella walked down the stairs when she saw her parents speaking to Edward's parents in the parlor. "Oh Bella hello," Mr. Masen greeted standing up.

"Hello…" she greeted slowly walking into the room.

Charlie smiled at his daughter. "Bella, we have been talking to Mr. and Mrs. Masen about some arrangements," he informed. Bella gave her father a quizzical look.

"Oh what about?" She asked curiously.

"Well dear, when they return to Chicago next month, they would like you to join them," Renee replied.

Bella stood there stunned. "C--Chicago?" She stuttered out in surprise.

"Yes, we see that you have taken a liking to our son and we thought it would be a wonderful idea if you joined us," Elizabeth replied kindly.

"Bella sit down dear don't be impolite," Renee said quietly.

Bella went to quickly sit down in the nearest chair when she missed and hit the floor with a yelp. "Darling, are you alright?!" Renee asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes I'm alright I just missed," she replied her face flushing red with embarrassment.

Edward senior was chuckling. "A little clumsy isn't she?" He asked.

"Oh yes," Charlie replied as he helped his daughter off the floor.

Bella's face was still beet red with embarrassment as she sat in the chair. "What do you think dear about going to Chicago with the Masens?" Renee asked after the light chuckling died down.

"I am not sure this is all so sudden," Bella replied, rubbing her hands together.

"Don't fidget dear," Renee scolded lightly.

Bella cleared her throat, staring down at her lap, but then she sat up straighter, looking at Edward's parents. "It would be an honor to go to Chicago with you," she said quietly knowing her parents would make her go even if she said no.

"Wonderful we'll see you in two weeks," Mrs. Masen informed.

They stood up and after saying goodbye to Bella's parents, they left the house. Bella bit her lower lip, wrapping her arms around herself. "You will love your time in Chicago," Renee told her smiling. Bella gave her mother a small smile before going to the library to read.

--------------------------

Edward stared at his parents in disbelief. "What?" He asked in shock.

"We spoke to Isabella's parents, she'll be joining us in Chicago," Elizabeth replied.

Edward stood there unable to speak. "You…arranged a relationship for me?" He asked.

"You are old enough to find a wife son," Edward Senior replied.

"We thought you would be happy to see Isabella again," Elizabeth commented.

"Yes but…not having her being forced into our home," Edward replied before walking into the piano room.

Edward sat down at his piano, playing some of his favorite pieces. He wished that his aunt and uncle were still there, but they had returned to Chicago. Bella was being forced to stay at his home, he knew it was far from what she wanted. She told him herself that she wanted to find her own relationship, to fall in love. Not to have her parents decide her future for her. "We thought you would be happy darling," Elizabeth said quietly moving her fingers through her son's hair, startling him out of his daydream.

"Mother…I don't want Bella to be forced to be with me. I want her to be with me because she wants to," he replied.

Edward put the lid of the piano down and placed his hands on his head. Elizabeth stared at her only son and child with a small sigh. "And I had promised myself I would try to make my son so happy," she said quietly.

"Don't do this mother, don't force her to stay with us," he replied.

"I can't stop it now," she told him.

Closing his eyes, Edward went upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him. He would be a fool to deny that he wasn't having feelings for Bella. However, he wanted her to return the feelings wholeheartedly, not because it was some contract between their parents. Edward sat down on his bed and looked towards the window.

Later on, he walked into the library to find Bella trying to reach for a book. Walking over, he reached up and took the book from the shelf. "Here," he said quietly handing it to her.

"Thanks," she answered walking right by him.

"Listen…I apologize for my parents going over to your home," he told her.

Bella sat down at the table and opened the book. Edward sighed as he sat across from her at the table. "Bella this wasn't my idea," he said quietly.

"Oh I'm sure you're really torn over what our parents did," she answered angrily.

Furrowing his eyebrow, he tried to keep his voice low. "Bella I didn't do this, this wasn't my idea,' he insisted.

"You didn't seem to stop them from coming over to my house," she answered.

"I didn't know they had gone before they came home," he insisted.

Bella slammed her book shut and glared at him. "Liar," she told him.

"I'm not lying…" he started.

She put her book down on the table. "You listen here Edward Masen, just because you had some extravagant plan thought out with all of this doesn't mean I'll go through with it," she answered.

"You believe I planned this all out?" He asked in disbelief.

"Everyone seems to have some kind of plan thought out to get me to marry them. It won't happen, not now not ever," she hissed.

She grabbed her hat off the table. "Goodbye Edward," she told him walking by.

"Bella…" he started before she stormed out of the library.

Edward closed his eyes tight, moving his fingers through his hair. "No, no," he hissed quietly. He let out a heavy sigh before leaving the library as well, heading home.

---------------Two Weeks Later------------

Edward was at the train station with his parents, remaining silent. The last two weeks he hardly said a single word to his parents unless it was necessary. "They are here dear," Elizabeth said quietly. He looked up as the Swans arrived with Bella's things.

"This is everything she will need," Charlie informed.

"Hello Isabella," Elizabeth greeted.

Bella smiled politely. "Hello Mrs. Masen, Mr. Masen," she greeted politely.

"How are you?" Edward Senior asked.

"I am well," she replied.

The whistle on the train blew, informing everyone that the train was boarding. "Have a safe trip," Charlie informed. They hugged their daughter goodbye before the four of them walked over to the train. Edward got in first, holding out his hand for Bella. Bella gave him a glare, allowing him to help her in before snatching her hand away.

Edward's jaw locked before they sat down in their seats. Bella looked out the window and waved to her parents before looking into her lap. "I got you something…" Edward said quietly. He reached into a bag that was sitting by his seat and handed his gift to her. Bella pulled the paper away and saw that it was a book.

"Thank you," she answered, moving her fingers over it.

"I saw that it was your favorite so I thought it would be a nice gift," he told her.

"It was thoughtful thank you," she answered.

Biting her lower lip, Bella returned the book to the bag before looking outside once again as the train pulled away from the station. Edward closed his eyes, knowing that this was going to be a long trip home.

Elizabeth looked at her son, seeing the hurt look in his eyes. She looked down in her lap and let out a sad sigh. "You alright dear?" Edward Senior asked.

"Yes, yes I'm alright," she assured him holding his hand.

Bella stared out the window feeling the heavy feeling in her heart, tears were wanting to well up in her eyes but she pushed them away. She had never felt so betrayed in her life by her parents and by the person she was starting to care for. She glanced over to see that Edward was staring into his lap, brushing away invisible dirt from his pants. The sunlight bounced off the ring he wore on his left middle finger, hitting her in the eyes a little. "Sorry," he murmured when he saw her suddenly covering her eyes.

"It's alright, it startled me more than hurt me," she replied quietly.

Nodding he tried to find a place to put his stare only to be staring at the floor. Bella saw the pain in his eyes, biting her lower lip. She looked towards the window again, unsure of what to do now.


	6. Chicago

Chapter 6: Chicago

The trip from Phoenix to Chicago was long, probably the longest few days Bella had ever experienced in her life. She hardly spoke a word unless she was spoken to, which were usually just yes or no questions. She felt awkward and was still angry at the idea that she was being forced to stay with a family she hardly knew.

When they came to their stop, Edward got off the train first and looked towards Bella to see her walking down the steps. He helped her down but once her feet had touched the platform, she pulled her arm away from him. "I can help myself Mr. Masen," she told him. Sighing, Edward looked up when his father went to get their luggage.

"When are you going to believe me that I had nothing to do with this?" He asked quietly.

"When I'm back in Phoenix," she replied just as quietly.

Edward closed his eyes for a second before they followed his parents out of the station to the car that was waiting for them. "Hello Mr. Masen, Mrs. Masen, and young Mr. Masen, who is the lovely lady with you?" The man asked as he got out of the car.

"Oliver this is Isabella Swan, she's going to be spending time with us," Edward Senior replied.

"Welcome to Chicago Miss Swan," Oliver greeted.

Bella smiled a little. "Thank you," she answered. Their luggage was strapped securely on the car before they climbed inside. The ride to the house was just as awkward as it was on the train.

"Are you well Bella? You have been very quiet these last few days," Elizabeth commented.

Bella put on her best smile. "I'm just tired," she replied. Edward let out a sigh as he looked out the window of the car. His parents ruined everything, he was slowly starting to fall for this girl and now she didn't even trust him. Instead, she thought he went behind her back and told his parents that he picked her like she was some kind of toy. This wasn't how he wanted to have Bella in his life.

Edward tapped his fingers against his leg and saw his mother staring at him. Instead of saying anything, his sight went back towards the window of the car. "We have arrived," Edward Senior informed as if he didn't notice the tension in the car.

Bella looked out the window and saw a large house there. "You live here?" She asked curiously.

"Yes," Edward replied as he got out of the car.

Turning around he helped her out of the car before helping Oliver get the luggage out and off the car. "Oliver could you please just take these inside?" Edward Senior asked.

"Of course sir," Oliver replied.

They went inside and Bella looked around in disbelief. "This is incredible," she commented.

"My aunt decorated it, it is a hobby of hers," Edward answered.

She let him take her jacket off before she Elizabeth walked in. "Edward why don't you show Bella her room?" She suggested.

"Yes mother," he answered.

Edward cleared his throat as he led Bella up the stairs. "My home is your home now you can wander anywhere except for father's office which is up these stairs on the first door on our left," he explained. Nodding Bella bit her lower lip as she looked at the beautifully decorated walls. "My room is at the end of the hall, the last door on the right, your room is next to mine," he told her. Nodding Bella followed him down the hall.

Opening the door, he gestured to her room. "This is where you'll b staying," he informed. She walked into the room, looking around. Before she could say anything Elizabeth walked in.

"We have company," she informed smiling.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh before they went downstairs.

Alice was bouncing from one foot to the other. "Darlin calm down," Jasper whispered. Edward walked down the stairs with a smile.

"Alice, Jasper welcome," he greeted.

Alice was beaming. "What brings you by?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for your parents to come in before I tell you," Alice replied excitedly.

Edward looked up when Bella walked down the stairs. "Oh um Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, this is Isabella Swan she's going to be staying with us for awhile," Edward informed. Alice smiled as she walked over to Bella.

"Hi Isabella," she greeted.

"Just Bella, please," Bella answered.

"Alright…hello Bella," Alice corrected.

Bella was stunned when the tiny young woman hugged her. Alice pulled away with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper informed. Bella smiled and nodded politely.

"Shall we wait for my parents in the parlor? I'm sure your leg is going to start bothering you by now Jasper," Edward commented.

"We can wait in the parlor," Jasper agreed as he grabbed his cane.

Walking into the parlor, they sat down comfortably on the couches and chairs. "How is everyone?" Edward asked.

"Everyone's doing great, mother is anxious about the baby," Alice replied.

"I'm sure," Edward agreed smiling.

Bella smiled a little, sitting straight in her chair. "So did you two meet through your parents?" She asked curiously.

"Us? Oh no, we didn't meet through our parents," Alice replied holding onto Jasper's hand.

Jasper smiled a little giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm guessing that's how you two met?" He queried.

"We met randomly at a market," Edward replied.

Alice was looking between the two of them with a huge smile, before she could say anything Elizabeth and Edward Senior walked into the room. "Jasper, Alice hello," Elizabeth greeted. The couple stood up and greeted them.

"What is the news that you have been anxious to tell us?" Edward Senior asked as they sat down.

Alice was beaming as she gripped Jasper's hand again. "Jasper and I are engaged," she announced excitedly.

"Oh how wonderful!" Elizabeth gasped hugging her.

Alice hugged her back with a smile. "Congratulations," Edward Senior told Jasper shaking his hand. Jasper nodded and shook Edward's hand as he walked over.

"Take care of my little cousin," he chuckled.

"You know I will," Jasper answered smiling.

Bella got up and congratulated Alice as well. "Congratulations Alice," she said smiling.

"Thank you, oh I have been waiting for this moment for so long," Alice answered.

Bella was smiling as she watched the couple stand side by side with shining eyes. She bit her lower lip, if only she could have that.

Edward was feeling just as envious towards Jasper and Alice. He stuck his hands in his pockets as the night dragged on. He wanted to move into the music room and practice his piano. This was torture, because he knew that because of the plans Bella would never trust him let alone marry him. The thought of not having her in his life suddenly made him feel empty. "Edward, are you alright?" Alice asked suddenly. He looked up to see everyone but Bella looking at him.

"Yes, I'm alright," he assured them.

He cleared his throat. "What was the question?" He asked.

"Jasper asked if you would stand up with him at the wedding," Alice replied.

Edward cleared his throat before looking at his cousin's fiancé. "I'd be honored Jasper, sorry I didn't answer," he apologized.

"It's alright, you just returned home, you're probably all just exhausted," Jasper chuckled.

"Just slightly," Edward agreed chuckling.

"You will join us for dinner on Saturday with the Cullens? That way we can discuss the wedding plans in depth?" Alice asked anxiously.

Once he knew that the conversation drifted back to the upcoming nuptials, his eyes drifted over to Bella to see her pretending to be interested also. He couldn't help but notice the aching feeling in his chest.

That night, Edward walked upstairs when he passed his parents' room. "Edward, I think we made a mistake," he heard Elizabeth say.

"What are you talking about dear?" Edward Senior asked curiously.

"Our son is miserable can you not see it?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was tired you heard him," Edward Senior answered.

Edward closed his eyes for a second while sitting on the floor. "Edward how could we do this to our child? After we vowed that we would never force him into a loveless marriage like Esme?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"That was different, Charles was cruel to Esme. He beat her, locked her up, forced her to hide her children, that isn't a marriage," Edward answered.

"Do you think this is a marriage is going to be filled with love and happiness?" Elizabeth asked.

He heard his father sigh and listened to his footsteps across the floor. "Elizabeth, just give them time. They will thank us in the end," he whispered.

"I don't want our son to hate us," Elizabeth answered.

"He could never hate us darling, never, he could be angry but never hate us," he reassured her.

Edward snuck by his parents' room and went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Bella was lying in her bed staring out the window. No matter how long she stared out the window, she couldn't fall asleep. Tears pressed against her eyes, she was so angry at the idea that she was being forced into a loveless marriage. She was going to be forced to marry Edward she just knew it. She would be miserable. She wiped the tears from her face and sighed. "Welcome to your new life Bella," she told herself before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Edward was lying awake in his own bed staring up at the ceiling. He pictured everything to be better between Bella and him. He pictured that they would spend time together, talking and getting to know each other. He rolled onto his side and he also fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Protector

Chapter 7: A Protector

Bella sighed as she walked down the stairs in the Masen house when she bumped into Edward, making him drop the papers he had in his hand. "Oh I'm sorry," she told him her face flushing.

"It's alright," he answered.

She crouched down and helped him gather the papers. She lifted up one of the sheets to see that it was covered in music notes. Edward cleared his throat as he took the paper from her, adding it to the stack. "Can I get you anything?" He asked as he stood up.

"No, I was just going to look around a little," she replied.

Nodding he walked by her and went into the music room, closing the door behind him. Biting her lower lip, Bella grabbed her coat and left the house.

Walking down the street, Bella wrapped her jacket around herself. She looked around the large city, her eyes scanning over the many homes. Letting out a sigh, she stuck her hands in her pockets to try to keep her hands warm from the cool Chicago air.

Finding a bookstore, she went inside and looked around. So many books, it brought a smile to her face. Walking around she arrived at her favorite genre and looked through the many titles before finding a book that she found interesting. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear she skimmed through the book she looked up, gasping to find a bunch of guys leering at her. The guys did wolf calls and whistled at her before walking off.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Bella sat down at one of the tables looking through the book. Her mind drifted back to the book Edward had given her on the train, her own personal copy of Wuthering Heights, it was her favorite book. Biting her lower lip, she closed the book and looked at the time. She let out a gasp and stood up, she was there longer than she wanted to be. "Oh no," she whispered. She grabbed her jacket and darted out the door after putting the book back on it's shelf.

Back at the house, Edward walked down the stairs from his room to find Elizabeth standing by the window. "Is something wrong mother?" He asked.

"Yes, Bella said she was going to explore Franklin's Bookstore, it's very late she should be back by now," she replied worriedly.

Edward felt his heart skip a beat. "She's out in Chicago alone?" He asked.

"I thought you would've gone with her…" Elizabeth started.

Grabbing his jacket, he left the house before his mother could say another word.

Looking around, Edward hurried down the street to Franklin's Bookstore. "What is she doing wandering Chicago alone?" He muttered to himself. He hurried down the street, hoping Bella didn't get lost in the city.

Biting her lower lip, Bella started looking at street signs to find her way back to the Masen house. Rubbing her hands together, she felt the cold chill move up her spine, making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked up the street when she had a feeling she was being watched. Stopping under a streetlamp, she looked behind her to see the same group of men staring at her with the same grins like they had at the bookstore. "What is a pretty girl like you wandering in a big city like this all alone?" The leader asked walking over to her.

"I'm just passing through," she answered trying to walk by them.

She was suddenly surrounded by the men, her heart hammering in her chest. "Stay awhile, we're in no rush," one of the men commented. Bella suddenly felt one of the guys grope her behind making her spin around and smack him hard across the face. She let out a shriek when two of the guys gripped her arms.

"Ooh feisty this one, I like it when they fight back," the leader commented gripping her chin.

Bella jerked her chin from his grip and kicked his shin. The guy hissed before he backhanded her, feeling his knuckles connect to her cheekbone. Her head spun a little from the blow, making her stumble. "This won't hurt…much," the guy holding her right arm laughed.

"Get your hands off me!" She snapped trying to shake them off.

"Come on move her out of the light before someone sees," the guy on her left answered.

Bella tried to scream when one of them covered her mouth. She bit his hand and felt another blow to her face. "Damn this one is a fighter," the leader commented as he went to grab her legs.

"GET OFF HER!" A voice shouted.

Bella stumbled to the ground when someone ran into both guys, knocking them off balance.

Edward was halfway when he saw four men on a street corner starting to carry someone off. He felt his blood boil when he saw that it was Bella in their filthy clutches. Running across the street, he charged at the four would be kidnappers. "GET OFF HER!" He shouted crashing into two of the men that held Bella's arms. His sudden attack made the four guys drop Bella, the leader started laughing at him.

"I knew that was too easy," he sneered.

Edward stood in front of Bella lifting her up from the ground, having her stand behind him. "You stay away from her," he said in a dangerous tone.

Bella held onto the back of Edward's jacket as he stood in front of her four attackers. "Looks like someone doesn't like to share," the leader laughed. Edward swung out, his fist connecting to the man's chin. The guy glared, gripping Edward's jacket, throwing him against the brick wall.

"It looks like the little rich boy knows how to fight," one guy commented.

Edward glared at the leader, kneeing him in the stomach before he grabbed a hold of his arm, shoving him against his friends. When one of the guys ran towards him, Edward punched him in the face before kicking his stomach watching him tumble to the ground. The leader ran over to Edward throwing a punch at his head.

The young man ducked, punching the leader in the stomach. The leader grabbed Edward by the back of his head and was able to get a punch him. Edward felt the searing pain from the punch, then his world spun a little when the guy threw him into the wall. Edward was able to grab a hold of the guy's arm when he tried to grab him again, twisting it hard that he heard his wrist snap. The guy cried out in pain before Edward kicked him in the chest watching him stumble to the ground. Walking over to Bella, he held onto her hand. "If I ever see you come anywhere near her again, it'll be more than me you'll be hearing from," he informed. Tugging on Bella's hand, they left the groaning men on the ground.

When they arrived home, Edward was sitting in the parlor holding his head when Bella walked in. "Let me see," she said quietly. Sitting next to him, she had him look at her. Gently, she started cleaning the cuts on his head from when he was thrown into the wall. "You're lucky you don't need any kind of stitching done," she commented, feeling a little dizzy from the blood. Edward gave her a quizzical look.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…blood just makes me a little queasy but I'll be alright," she assured him.

He chuckled lightly. "What were you thinking wandering Chicago alone?" He asked. Sighing Bella dipped the cloth back in the bowl of hot water before she answered him.

"I just needed to think," she replied.

Edward remained silent, wanting her to continue. "I've done a lot of thinking this last week," she murmured.

"And?" He questioned quietly.

Sighing, Bella put the cloth back in the bowl, looking down a little. "I wanted to apologize for how I have been treating you, it was very unfair of me," she replied quietly. Edward smiled a little.

"I should apologize too," he commented.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"I should've tried harder to make it so you could stay in Phoenix," he replied.

Sighing, Bella rested her hand on his cheek. "I guess it wouldn't have done much," she murmured. They stared at each other before Bella let her hand drop from his cheek, holding her hand out to him. "I would like us to be friends," she added. Smiling, Edward reached up, grasping her hand in his.

"I would like us to be friends too," he replied.

Smiling, Bella kissed his forehead before she finished taking care of the cuts on his face. Her face ached a little from the two slaps she had received, but her mind was focused on taking care of Edward's injuries.

After cleaning the blood off his face, she was putting everything away when she lifted her head up, her head colliding with his as he tried to reach down to grab the rag she had dropped on the floor. "Oh ow, ow," she whimpered. Edward held his throbbing head, wincing.

"You're not the most graceful girl I had ever met," he commented with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm alright, don't worry," he answered.

They laughed a little before he helped her gather everything, not knowing that Elizabeth was watching with a smile on her face. "I told you everything will work out just fine," Edward Senior whispered with a smile. He kissed his wife's cheek before walking upstairs. Elizabeth watched him leave before looking back to the room to see her son talking to the young woman. She somehow knew that he would be well taken care of and he didn't need her anymore to take care of his cuts and bruises. Smiling a little, she snuck up the stairs without them seeing.

After awhile, they were sitting in silence in the parlor. "So what is something about Bella Swan that no one else knows about?" He asked curiously. Bella laughed a little, playing with the bracelet around her wrist.

"That father and mother aren't my biological parents, that I was adopted when I was a week old," she replied.

Edward looked at her in disbelief. "Really?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was left on their doorstep with only a picture of my biological mother," she replied.

Remaining silent, Edward twisted his ring around on his finger. "Do you know her name?" He asked curiously. Shaking her head slowly, Bella sighed.

"There was a name on the back of the picture but no…" Bella trailed off suddenly.

"What?" He queried standing up.

Bella walked over to the mantle piece of all the pictures and took one specific photograph. "This can't be…" she said in shock.

"What?" He repeated standing behind her.

Pointing at the picture, Edward immediately recognized it. It was a picture of Carlisle and Esme with Alice when she was an infant. "This is her, Edward! This is my mother!" she gasped in disbelief.


	8. Feeling Whole

Chapter 8: Feeling Whole

Bella looked at Edward in disbelief. "You know her?" She asked. Clearing his throat, Edward pointed to the photograph in her hands.

"That's my mother's brother, Carlisle, his wife, Esme, and the baby in her arms is their daughter Alice when she was two months old," he explained.

Bella bit her lower lip. "So wait…would that make…" she started. Edward shook his head quickly.

"No, no, the only way we're related is through marriage. Carlisle married Esme after she divorced her first husband," Edward explained.

She looked at the photograph confused. "I have a sister?" She questioned quietly.

"And an older brother, Emmett," Edward replied quietly.

Biting her lower lip, she moved her fingers over her mother's face. "The photograph I have of her is worn and falling apart. She's beautiful," she commented. Edward smiled a little.

"You take after her," he commented.

Bella glanced at him, biting her lower lip again as she looked at the picture. "Why did she leave me?" She asked.

"She didn't leave you a note?" He asked.

She stared at him with a confused expression. "A note?" She asked.

"She left a note with Emmett…" he started.

Swallowing hard, Bella sat down. "No there wasn't a note just her picture," she replied. Edward sat next to her, his hand resting on her arm. "Why did she leave a note with him but not me?" She asked. She swallowed hard, so many questions were circling her head but Edward wasn't able to answer them.

* * *

Two days later at the Cullen house, Esme was sitting in the parlor with a piece of paper in her hand. Carlisle walked in to find his wife reading what was in her hand. "What's that dear?" He asked kissing the side of her head.

"Oh I made a list of baby names," she replied smiling.

"What are the choices?" Carlisle asked as he sat next to her.

Glancing at him she looked over her list again. "Well for a girl I wrote down Margaret, Helen, Evelyn, and Irene," she informed. Chuckling, he rested his chin over her shoulder.

"I like either Evelyn or Irene," he murmured.

Smiling she held his hand in hers. "What about a boy?" He asked.

"Well for a boy there is Carlisle, William, Thomas, and John," she replied.

"Either William or Thomas," he told her.

She started laughing. "Well then we would be a debate on that because I was leaning more towards naming the baby Carlisle if it's a boy," she replied. Carlisle chuckled, kissing the side of her head again. "Are you ready to go meet with everyone soon?" She asked. He sighed, pressing his forehead to her shoulder.

"Do we have to? I don't like remembering that my daughter is growing up and getting married," he replied.

"Yes we must," she insisted.

She kissed the back of his hand. "Besides, we are meeting the lovely young lady that Edward and Elizabeth have staying with them," she added.

"Do we even know her name?" He asked curiously.

"Isabella," she replied.

Carlisle looked at her to see her eyes glaze over at the name. He knew these last eighteen years had been incredible difficult and that she was halfway healed with the return of her son. He knew she wouldn't be completely whole until she could find her daughter. Sighing, he entwined his fingers with hers. "We'll find her Esme," he assured her. She smiled a little before they got up to get ready for their evening with the family.

* * *

Edward walked downstairs just as Oliver opened the door to reveal Emmett and Rosalie. "You two are early," Edward commented.

"Is it true? The girl you have here is my sister?" Emmett asked anxiously.

The day before, Edward had contacted Emmett and informed him that the girl staying with him and his parents was the sister he never met. Edward had hoped that Emmett would've told Esme, but by the way he was acting, he hadn't. "Yes, she's extremely confused and upset," Elizabeth replied. Emmett gave her a quizzical look.

"Upset? Why?" He asked.

Edward closed his eyes for a second before answering, "She feels that Esme didn't care because she left a note with you but not her." Emmett gave him a quizzical look.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "She's outside in the gardens," she replied. Emmett thanked her before going outside.

Bella was sitting in the garden staring at a bush of roses that was starting to grow. "Hello," a voice greeted from behind. Standing up, she turned around to see a young man there.

"Hi…" she said slowly.

Emmett cleared his throat before walking over to her with a small grin. "I'm Emmett," he informed. Biting her lower lip, she put her small hand in his large hand.

"Bella," she answered.

He was grinning from ear to ear. "So I guess I'm your older brother," he commented.

"I guess so," she answered.

They sat down staring at each other. "Who did our mom leave you with?" She asked.

"She left me with Richard and Delilah McCarty, nice family, they took good care of me," he replied.

Smiling, she rubbed her hands together nervously. "What about you?" He asked curiously.

"I was left with Charlie and Renee Swan, they were great parents," she replied.

"It looks like our mother knew what kind of people she left us with," he commented.

Nodding they remained silent again for a little while. "Were you mad at mother for leaving you?" She asked. Emmett gave her a quizzical look.

"No I was never mad at her…why are you?" He asked.

She let out a sigh, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I am just not understanding why she left us. If she was our mother and she really loved us she would've kept us instead of leaving us with someone else," she explained. Emmett's smile disappeared, a frown appearing on his face.

"You really have no idea do you?" He asked.

Bella stared at him quizzically. "Do you think our mother was being selfish or something leaving us with some other families?" He asked.

"I am not sure what to think," she replied honestly.

Emmett moved his fingers through his hair. "Before you start forming bad opinions about her, don't, because you have no idea what kind of torture she went through," he told her.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"She told me, I've met her Bella, she's told me everything. She also explained it a little in the note she left me," he explained.

Biting her lower lip, Bella started fidgeting with her fingers. "I'm going to tell you one thing Bella she didn't care about our father as much as she cares for the man she's married to now. However, before Carlisle came into her life, what she did love more than anything in this world was you and me. She loved us both enough that she gave us to other people to take care of us. She would not let us get subjected to the same kind of nightmare that she lived in day after day year after year for five years," he explained.

Bella remained silent, she wasn't sure what to say. "So before you start thinking she didn't care about us, that is far from the truth," he added. Sighing, Emmett got up from his bench. "I won't tell you everything, because that is not my story to tell that is hers," he informed.

"I don't understand why she left you a note explaining why she left you but she didn't with me. Emmett it makes me feel like she didn't care," she answered.

Emmett led her back to the house. "That is something you will have to talk to her about, because from how she acts, she left us in identical ways. She left us with a picture of herself and a note. You will discuss it with her, but now is not the time when she arrives," he explained.

"She's coming here?" She asked.

"We're all coming over to celebrate Alice and Jasper's engagement, so yes she's coming," Emmett replied.

Suddenly feeling very nervous, Bella walked into the house just as the door opened again. "Mother hi," Emmett greeted smiling. The woman smiled as her son walked over.

"Hello Emmett," she greeted hugging him tight.

Bella stood next to Edward, feeling extremely nervous. Edward smiled as he rested his hand on Bella's had for reassurance. She gave him a small smile before looking at Esme. "Mother, there's someone here that I believe you have been very anxious to meet," Emmett informed.

Esme gave her son a quizzical look. "Who would that be?" She queried. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear again before having her turn around to face the young woman standing next to Emmett.

"Mother, this is Isabella…Isabella Swan," he told her.

Esme's eyes widened in disbelief. "No…" she whispered. She continued to stare at the young woman before walking closer. "This cannot be…my little girl," she said quietly, her hands on Bella's face.

Bella could see the tears welling up in the woman's eyes as she looked at her. "Oh my little girl, my precious girl," she said quietly.

"Hi…" Bella answered, unsure of what to say.

Esme smiled through her tears, hugging Bella tight. "Oh you're so beautiful! You have grown so beautiful," she said quietly. Bella stood there for a moment before she slowly wrapped her arms around Esme's back, hugging her back. "Oh…my little girl," she said quietly her voice shaking. Pulling away, Esme grabbed Emmett's arm pulling him into her other arm. "Both of my children are here," she said quietly. Pulling away, Esme held onto Bella's hand before leading her over to Carlisle. "Bella this is my husband, Carlisle," she informed. Bella smiled at the man before nodded in greeting.

"Hello," she answered.

Carlisle smiled before looking towards his wife briefly. "She's beautiful Esme, she reminds me of you when we were seventeen," he commented. Bella looked over to see Alice once again bouncing in excitement.

"She's my sister? The sister you have been looking for?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes Alice this is her," Esme replied laughing.

Alice shrieked before she hugged Bella. "I have a sister!" She exclaimed. The room broke out in laughter.

"Alice darlin you are going to hurt her," Jasper commented laughing as he got Alice to let her go.

Bella smiled as she looked around at all the smiling faces in the room. "Oh and Bella this is my wife, Rosalie," Emmett informed. Bella shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Rosalie answered.

Bella stood next to Edward again, his arm moving around her waist. "Shall we?" Edward Senior asked gesturing over to the dining area.

"Yes, yes," Esme answered beaming.

They all took their seats in the dining area as conversations about the upcoming wedding filled the room. Bella looked over at Esme with a small smile. Esme smiled back before saying, "It is wonderful to have all my children here. Now I can be as happy as I could ever be."

"Well, I'm glad that I was able to fill in that space," Bella replied.

Esme nodded before they joined in the conversations at hand. Bella listened to the conversations, but she had so many questions that she needed answering. However, she knew that she needed to wait for the right time to get the answers to these questions.


	9. Mother and Daughter

Chapter 9: Mother and Daughter

Another day went by and Bella was sitting outside reading when she heard the backdoor of the house open. "I know yesterday was kind of busy so we didn't really get a chance to talk," a voice commented. Looking up, Bella glanced over to see Esme standing there with a small smile.

"It's alright, it was Alice and Jasper's evening," she replied putting her book down.

The woman walked over and sat down with a sigh. "So…when is the baby's due date?" Bella asked gesturing to her stomach. Esme smiled moving her hand over her stomach.

"In three months maybe," she replied.

Bella smiled, but then they both fell into an uncomfortable silence. "So…what happened…why did you give Emmett and me up?" Bella asked. Esme sighed, twisting her wedding ring around on her finger.

"Why...the biggest question of them all," Esme said quietly.

Bella gave her a quizzical look. "Emmett told me that you did not have a note that you could read over and over like he did. Bella I didn't have time to write a note. Charles was so horrible and scary I was worried of what he would do if he caught me trying to hide another child," she explained.

"You were planning on hiding me all along?" Bella asked surprised.

"No, Bella no, I wasn't planning on hiding either you or your brother," Esme answered.

Getting up, she sat next to the young woman. "If only people could remember their time as infants," she said quietly moving the hair from Bella's face. "I kept your brother for a week, but then every single time your father walked into the room he kept talking about all the things he was teaching him. It was heart wrenching to imagine that my son would grow up being as selfish and evil as him. After bringing Emmett home for a few days, I wrote Emmett's letter and hid it in the folds of his blanket when I left him on the McCarty's doorstep."

"What about me?" Bella asked quietly.

Esme was holding back tears as she looked at her daughter. "When you were born, I kept thinking, this is it, this is the one thing Charles could never destroy. He could never turn my little girl into an evil girl, she would be all mine. I held you so tight and so close I never wanted to let you go," she explained.

"What happened that made you let me go?" Bella asked.

The woman let out a shaky sigh. "Charles came home one day, talking about all the big industries and businesses that you could be a pawn for. Bella, he was going to use you as a bargaining chip to become more successful. He was going to make your life worse than mine and I refused to let that happen. I wanted my daughter to fall in love with the person she was going to marry, not to marry the man because of a business deal. I wasn't going to let that happen," she explained.

Bella felt the ache in her chest at the idea that her biological father only wanted her for a bargaining tool. "I thought because he never wanted a daughter that he would leave you alone, but I was wrong. The night after he returned home from work, he was asleep and I only had little time before he would wake up and find me sneaking out of the house with you. I couldn't write the note, I tried on several occasions but after Emmett he kept a close watch on me, he was going to try to make sure I didn't give you up to another family," she told the young woman tearfully, "I had only enough time to take my picture from one of the picture frames in the parlor, put that in the folds of your blanket and escape the house with you."

Esme felt tears press against her eyes as the same pain she felt seventeen years ago come back at full force. "I don't know how long I held you in front of that house. I just remember sitting next to the Swan house holding you in my arms telling you how much I loved you and I promised one day we would find each other again. I longed to take you away, to some place where it could've been just us. I would have run away but I was afraid, scared of what Charles would do if he found us. I didn't want to risk it so it was better if someone else took care of you in a safe home, a loving home," she said quietly.

"So you left me with Renee and Charlie," Bella concluded.

Nodding Esme pushed the falling strand of hair from her face. "Oh sweetheart, I wanted nothing more than just to keep both you and Emmet," she answered.

"What happened after that?" Bella asked curiously.

Esme's gaze went towards the rose bush. "It was three months after I left you with Charlie and Renee. Charles…oh…he became so angry that I was unable to get pregnant again. He was angry all the time because I gave up the son he wanted and the daughter he could've used to gain business," she replied. Sitting back against the back of the bench she started rubbing her baby bump as her mind drifted back to that day.

_Esme let out a small scream as he threw her against the wall. "You filthy disgusting wench! You give away the son I wanted and yet you can't give me another!" He snapped his hand around her throat. Gasping for air, she gripped his wrist._

_"Charles…don't…" she gasped out._

_He threw her down on the ground, her head smacking against the hardwood floors. She screamed as he kicked her stomach. "I want that son you whore," he snapped grabbing her hair and lifting her up from the floor._

_"Charles stop!" She screamed._

_He shoved her backwards, making her stumble against the table, knocking the glass plate that sat on top onto the floor. Smacking her across the face, she fell, landing upon the shattered glass that littered the floor, the sharp shards cutting into her skin. "I'll be back and this mess better be cleaned when I return!" He snapped before he stormed out of the house._

_Esme lay on the floor for what felt like forever. She lost everything because of this man, her children, her one love, everything. Slowly she got up from the floor and stumbled out of the house._

Esme opened her eyes to see Bella still staring at her. "He beat me so badly one day, I escaped, I somehow made it to Carlisle's house. I woke up there and he was taking care of me. He and I knew each other from our childhood, childhood sweethearts actually," she explained.

Bella smiled a little to see her mother's eyes shine as she spoke about her husband. "Bella, never ever think I didn't care about you. That is just not true, I loved you with all my heart that I just wanted to do everything I could to be the best mother. It's just that, with everything how it was, it wasn't safe for you or Emmett," she explained. Esme placed her hand on her daughter's face. "I hope one day you can forgive me," she whispered.

Bella swallowed hard, letting out a shaky sigh. "There's nothing to forgive," Bella answered quietly. Smiling, Esme wrapped her arms around her daughter hugging her tight. Bella hugged her back with a small smile.

Carlisle was standing in front of the large window, staring out into the gardens when he noticed his nephew standing next to him. "I recognize that look," he commented.

"What?" Edward asked snapping out of his daze.

Chuckling the older man placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "The look where nothing else in the world matters except her," he replied. Sighing, Edward moved his fingers through his hair.

"I just finally gained her trust back, I'm going to wait as long as it takes for her," Edward told his uncle.

Carlisle smiled gripping his nephew's shoulder briefly before they looked out towards the window. His mind started to drift as he stared at the love of his life, drifting back to the moment that she had reentered his life. It started playing in his head as if it had happened just yesterday.

_Carlisle was in his room reading over some of his medical books as he glanced at the photograph of Esme on her sixteenth birthday, the only picture he had of her. "Esme…" he whispered. His train of thought cut off when he heard the buzzer on the door going off._

_Getting up from bed, he pulled on his robe and exited his room to find his brother-in-law exiting his own room. "Who could that be at this hour?" Edward Senior asked curiously. Oliver went to go downstairs when Edward Senior held up his hand. "Go back to bed Oliver, we will handle this," he instructed before he and Carlisle went downstairs._

_Walking over to the door, Carlisle opened it, looking outside. "My God!" he exclaimed in shock, his eyes widening and the pain rushing through his heart. There on cold, wet ground laid Esme Evanson. "Esme!" He gasped as he kneeled next to her._

_"Edward?" Elizabeth called from upstairs.  
"Elizabeth get the extra room ready quickly," Edward Senior told his wife._

_Carlisle carefully lifted Esme up into his arms and she let out a small shriek of pain before a sob escaped her lips. "It's alright darling it's alright just hold onto me," he told her as he carried her up the stairs._

Sighing, Carlisle looked over at Edward. "Edward, whatever you do, no matter what, don't let her go. Fight for her, I didn't fight hard enough for Esme and I nearly lost her forever," he informed.

"Uncle…" Edward started.

"Keep her close and you will know when the time is right that she will want to be with you," Carlisle informed with a gentle smile.

Nodding Edward looked back out the window at Bella with a small smile appearing on his face.

Esme let Bella go with a small smile. "I'm happy that you've found real happiness," Bella told her. Looking towards the window, Esme saw her husband staring at her and smiled softly before turning her gaze back towards her daughter.

"One day you will find true happiness yourself Bella," she answered with a sigh.

She patted her daughter's hand before standing up. "We should go back inside, the air is getting chilly," she commented. Bella laughed a little before she grabbed her book, following Esme. Glancing over at the large window, she saw Edward watching with a smile. Biting her lower lip, Bella blushed before entering the house.

"I am guessing your conversation was productive?" Carlisle asked.

"You guess correctly," Esme replied with a smile.

Bella looked up to see Edward disappearing into his music room again. Walking over to the door, she stood against the wall as she listened to him play the piano. She smiled a little, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

For the next two hours, Edward played his piano and Bella sat outside the room listening to him with a smile on her face.


	10. Growing Close

Chapter 10: Growing Close

Edward was sitting in the parlor when Elizabeth looked up from her book. "What is it dear you have been in a daze all day," she commented. Looking over at his mother, he let out a chuckle.

"It is nothing mother I was just thinking," he answered.

"Would you like to share your thoughts?" Elizabeth asked.

Sighing, the young man glanced outside to see Bella sitting out in the gardens with Esme and Alice, getting to know her mother and her sister. "This has to do with her doesn't it?" Elizabeth asked, a small smile appearing on her face. Glancing at her, he nodded his head slowly.

"She's on my mind all the time," he said quietly.

Smiling softly, Elizabeth rested her hand on her son's arm. "Don't be afraid to talk to her son, who knows, maybe she feels the same towards you," she commented.

"Mother we are finally friends again after she realized I had nothing to do with these arrangements," he answered.

"There is no crime for falling for the girl you have been arranged to be with Edward," she pointed out.

Edward sighed as he sat back against the couch before looking out towards the window again to see her laughing and smiling. Her smile was beautiful, everything about her was breathtaking to him. She was on his mind all the time, if he wasn't thinking about her, he was dreaming about her. He didn't want to bring himself to admit it, but it was quite obvious, he was falling in love with Bella Swan.

Shaking his head, Edward got up from his seat on the couch and moved towards the music room. Reaching into the portfolio he had sitting on the piano bench, he pulled out his stack of papers that had scattered on the floor when Bella walked into him. He put the music back into the order he had it before placing the stack onto the stand in front of him.

Opening the lid to the piano, he started playing the music in front of him. Even though the music was in front of him, he didn't have to look at it. A gentle smile appeared on his face as he started playing the song he had written. A song that was special to him that he had hoped that he would one day share it with Bella.

The last two months had been nothing but blissful, especially since it was now March and the weather was beginning to warm up out in Chicago. He just hoped that one day he could have the courage to show Bella how he truly felt. That he cared for her more than just a friend, but he didn't know if he could show her without ruining everything they had achieved since she arrived to Chicago with them. "_The time will come_," he thought to himself. And that was a day he could not wait to present itself to him.

Bella was listening to her mother and her half-sister talk about their lives over the years. "How did you meet Jasper?" Bella asked curiously after a little while. The young woman was beaming at the mention of her fiancé.

"It was love at first sight," Alice told her, her eyes sparkling.

Esme smiled as she nodded in agreement. "They met at one of Carlisle's business parties, we had just moved into town and Carlisle thought it would have been nice for his new co-workers at the hospital to meet his family at home as well as our new neighbors," Esme answered.

"Well Jasper was one of our neighbors. He had just returned from West Point actually when we met," Alice informed.

"Wait…how long ago did you meet him?" Bella asked curiously.

"Two years ago," Alice admitted.

"That would have made him…" Bella started.

"He was sixteen, but he lied about his age," Alice whispered.

The smaller girl started laughing a little at Bella's reaction. "He's very convincing and because of his height they believed him," she added.

"My ears are burning I guess you ladies are talking about me?" Jasper asked with a grin as he walked over to them.

Alice smiled as Jasper held her hand, kissing her cheek. "I was just telling Bella how you and I met," she replied.

"Your favorite story to tell," he pointed out sitting next to her.

The younger girl giggled softly before holding onto his arm with shining eyes. "So where was I?" Alice wondered.

"You said Jasper had just come back home from West Point," Bella replied.

"Oh yes…he was standing in the back of the room watching the whole party he thought he was well hidden," Alice quipped lightly.

Jasper chuckled lightly, tightening his hold on his wife-to-be. "I thought he looked rather dashing in his uniform so I went to say hello and with the simple greeting we just connected," she said quietly.

"That we did darlin, that we did," he agreed kissing her forehead.

Bella suddenly felt like she was spying on a private moment when Esme suddenly cleared her throat. "How is your leg Jasper?" She asked.

"It is healing, not sure about the limp but I guess it is better than not having a leg at all," he replied.

"How is your mother dear?" Esme asked.

Nodding the young man held onto Alice's hand. "She has her moments yet. It is sometimes difficult to return home knowing that my brother is no longer than," he replied quietly. Biting her lower lip, Alice moved her fingers through Jasper's hair when the sadness could be seen in his eyes.

"Bella how about you and I go for a stroll?" Esme suggested as she slowly got up.

"Alright," Bella replied before following her out of the garden.

Esme placed her hand on her stomach. "Those are some moments where we do give Jasper and Alice privacy, he's still healing over his brother's death," she said quietly. Bella nodded her head slowly in understanding. "How is everything with you dear?" Esme asked curiously.

"Everything is just about the same," Bella replied.

"Except that now when I see you, you have a sparkle in your eye especially when Edward walks into a room," she quipped lightly.

Bella's face flushed lightly, making the woman chuckle lightly. "It was inevitable dear," she commented.

"Did you know that Edward and I would end up like this?" Bella asked curiously.

"No one can predict the future dear, I wanted you to fall in love with the person you are about to marry. I know Edward, he's been very kind towards you and I see the way he looks at you when you're not looking," Esme whispered.

Bella bit her lower lip looking back towards the house. "Edward is a wonderful person, he has been kinder to me than any of the other suggested suitors Charlie and Renee were invited to our home," she replied.

"How many suitors did your parents bring home?" Esme asked curiously.

The young woman laughed a little at the thought. "So many that I lost count. The last one, Michael Newton, was really trying to be with me. He had all our meetings arranged, but it was just so…I can't think of the word for it…uncomfortable to be in the same room as him. I could picture him more as a friend than a husband," she explained. Esme smiled as she rested her hand on her daughter's arm.

"What about now?" She asked curiously.

Bella's cheeks tinted pink as her mind drifted back to Edward. "He's different than the others, he shows that he actually cares about me more than just a prized wife. He saved me from a group of horrible men. He's just probably the best man I have ever met in my life," Bella explained. Esme smiled as she pushed a strand of hair behind Bella's ear.

"That my dear, sounds like you are falling in love with him," she said quietly.

A smile appeared on the young woman's face. "Maybe I am," she agreed quietly. She let out a deep breath. "I'm not ready to tell him yet, I want to wait until the moment presents itself," she added.

"Don't wait too long Bella, take that advice from a woman who did almost wait too long," Esme answered.

Bella nodded before Esme looked towards the clock shop next to them, looking at the time in the window. "Oh dear we should walk back, they are probably wondering what happened to us," Esme laughed. Laughing the two women walked back to the Masen house.

Walking back inside, Carlisle was standing in the hall with a smile on his face. "There you two are we were wondering if you ran away from us," he quipped.

"Never," Esme answered with a smile kissing her husband briefly.

Edward walked over to Bella with a smile when they could hear coughing coming down the stairs. Edward Senior finished his coughing spell before putting on a smile. "Excuse me for being so rude, I have been a little under the weather," he commented.

"It is still that cold you came to me about?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, yes do no fuss over me Carlisle I am far from a child," Edward Senior answered.

Edward Senior disappeared into the kitchen to get himself some tea when Bella looked up at Edward to see the concerned look on his face. "He'll be alright Edward, not to worry," Carlisle reassured his nephew. Nodding, he disappeared into the music room before Carlisle looked towards Esme. "We should return home so you can rest," he informed.

"Alright, Alice and Jasper are in the gardens," Esme informed.

Carlisle left to retrieve the two before Esme kissed her daughter's cheek with a small smile. "You know where to find us if you need anything dear," she pointed out.

"I know," Bella answered quietly.

After they left, Bella looked toward the music room to hear Edward's piano music coming from it again. Biting her lower lip, she went upstairs to her room.

Sitting up in her bed, she held her copy of Wuthering Heights, the book Edward had bought for her the day they had left Phoenix for Chicago. A gentle smile graced her lips as she started reading her favorite story but with Edward on her mind.


	11. Coming Together

Chapter 11: Coming Together

Esme was resting in hers and Carlisle's large bed when Carlisle walked in. Moving over towards the bed, he kissed her forehead before looking at the bundle that was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Hi there," he said quietly lifting the baby up into his arms. The baby opened its eyes staring up at him with doe brown eyes.

Smiling, Carlisle sat in the rocking chair in the corner, he had just returned from the hospital where he had to finish his shift after the baby was born. Esme insisted to give birth at home instead of the hospital, since hospitals gave her nothing but bad memories of her time with Charles. "I named him Nicholas," Esme said quietly. Looking up he saw Esme sitting up with a tired smile.

"You have had a long night," he commented.

He walked back over to the bed, kissing her gently. Esme kissed him back with a smile, her hand on his cheek. "Here you are…" he said quietly placing the infant into her arms again. Esme smiled as she looked at her newborn son. He stroked the hair from her face, sighing.

"How is everything at the hospital?" She asked.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked at the baby in his wife's arms. "This pandemic is getting worse," he replied, kissing the baby's forehead. Esme rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Well, next week we'll have more good news with Jasper and Alice's wedding," she pointed out.

Carlisle chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around his family, hugging them close. In the matter of moments all three of them were asleep.

------------------One week Later----------------

Esme smiled as she put the tiara of flowers into her daughter's hair that was attached to her veil. "You look beautiful sweetheart," she said softly. Alice was beaming with joy.

"Bella what do you think?' She asked anxiously.

Bella smiled as she stood next to her sister making sure the ribbon tied around her waist was tied securely. "You look amazing Jasper won't be able to take his eyes off you," Bella commented.

"Finally after two years of waiting," Alice sighed.

Esme smiled, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You're a beautiful bride," she said quietly. Alice smiled, letting out a deep breath. "Are you ready dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes," Alice replied.

Bella smiled as she left with Rosalie to stand at the altar.

At the altar, Edward was standing behind Emmett since Emmett was Jasper's best man. Rosalie and Bella were standing at the altar in their dresses. He couldn't keep his eyes off Bella, she was incredibly gorgeous and she made his heart miss a beat. He imagined that hopefully one day he and Bella would be standing at the altar at their own wedding, that is if she would have him.

Bella was standing behind Rosalie waiting for Alice to walk down the aisle. Her sight moved over to Edward to see him staring at her. Flushing she looked down at the grass before looking back at him slightly. He looked handsome, his smile was handsome, just everything about him made her heart flutter. She wasn't sure how to tell him, over the last few months she was starting to feel that she couldn't imagine her life without him. Biting her lower lip, she looked up when the music started and Carlisle started escorting a beautiful Alice down the aisle.

After the beautiful ceremony, there was a reception at the Cullen home in the country. Bella was sitting at one of the tables watching as Jasper and Alice were dancing together with huge smiles on their faces. "I think that is the first time I've seen Jasper off his cane since he came home," Edward commented as he sat across from her.

"When you're happy you forget about any kind of pain there is," Bella replied.

"Very true," he agreed chuckling.

The two young people sat in silence for a long while before Edward broke the silence. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Standing up, he offered her his hand. Bella smiled as she slipped her hand through his and they started walking together, away from the wedding party. "How are you Bella? We haven't really had time to talk," he commented. Glancing at him, she started playing with her bracelet nervously.

"I'm alright, I've been doing a lot of thinking," she replied.

"Oh? About?" He asked curiously.

Bella sighed glancing at him. "Do you promise not to laugh?" She asked. He gave her a quizzical look.

"I promise," he reassured her.

Sighing again, she closed her eyes. "Edward, the last few months I have been in Chicago, I've been starting to feel things. I started having feelings that I didn't think I would have," she answered. Looking up at him, she reached over, grasping his hand in hers. "I like you Edward, I like you a lot, more than a friend," she told him quietly.

Edward felt a huge weight get lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't help but chuckle. Thinking he was laughing at what she had just admitted, her face flushed a deep red and tried to walk away. "Bella, Bella wait," Edward insisted grabbing a hold of her arm.

"What?" She asked looking at the ground.

Smiling softly, he moved his hands up and down her arms. "Bella look at me," he whispered gently. She looked up at him, her brown eyes locked with his green eyes. "I care about you too, more than just on a friendly level," he said quietly.

Bella felt as if the whole world had disappeared with his confession. "Really? You're not just saying that?" She asked curiously. Chuckling lightly, Edward shook his head slowly.

"I never say things I don't mean Bella," he replied.

Moving his thumb over her jaw, their faces were suddenly inches apart. Bella closed the gap between them, her lips pressed against his. Edward kissed her back, his hands resting on her waist. He pulled away after awhile, their breathing coming out in pants. "That was better than I expected," she commented quietly. Pressing his forehead to hers, he moved his thumb over her jaw.

"A lot better than I expected," he agreed kissing the tip of her nose.

Bella smiled before they moved back towards the party. They moved out towards the dance floor, dancing together for the first time without her standing on his feet. Their eyes were locked together with huge smiles on their faces. Their smiles weren't going unnoticed by their families and the other guests.

Alice was grinning from ear to ear. "I was hoping they would finally get together," she said excitedly. Jasper chuckled lightly, kissing the side of his bride's head.

"One wedding at a time darlin," he said quietly.

She leaned against him with a smile. "It was about time, they are too stubborn for their own good," she answered. Jasper smiled, moving his arm around her waist.

****

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I just got a new job and my grandpa's coming home in a week so everything is being hectic. Hope you liked the update.


	12. A Temptation

Chapter 12: A Temptation

Bella and Edward were standing outside of Emmett and Rosalie's house. "I don't know Edward it still feels so…uncomfortable," she murmured.

"It's just one afternoon, I need to discuss something over with Emmett so you and Rosalie will get a chance to talk things over," Edward answered his arm around her waist.

Biting her lower lip they walked up to the house and Edward knocked on the door. The door opened and Emmett stood there with a grin. "Hi you two, come on in, make yourselves at home," he told them.

Walking inside, Bella looked around the house, the house sat in a small neighborhood, but to the young married couple, it was home. "Could I get you guys anything?" Emmett offered as they went into the parlor.

"I'm alright thank you," Bella answered.

Edward declined as well before Emmett walked towards one of the rooms there. "Rosie they're here," he told the person in the room. He returned to the parlor with Rosalie next to him. "How is everything?" Emmett asked as they sat down.

"Everything's going well, how are things here?" Bella replied.

"Things are going well here," Emmett replied.

Bella smiled as she sat back a little. "How did you two meet?" She asked curiously. Rosalie was quiet when Emmett reached over, holding her hand.

"It's a long story, but the short version is Emmett saved me," she answered after a minute.

Edward moved circles into Bella's hand. "What do you do Emmett?" She asked.

"Believe it or not I actually help Carlisle up at the hospital. Over the last couple of years I have been doing a lot of odd jobs and being the only son of the McCarty's and was really supposed to be next in line for my adopted dad's store. After dad passed I packed my stuff and moved out of Tennessee down to Texas that's where I met Rosie and Jasper," Emmett explained.

Esme walked down the stairs with a smile. "Esme I didn't know you were here," Bella commented standing up.

"Oh yes I've been coming here while Carlisle's been up at the hospital," Esme replied with a smile cradling Nicholas against her chest.

Bella walked over and looked at her little brother with a smile. "Would you like to hold him?" Esme asked curiously.

"Um…I'm not sure…I might break him," Bella replied.

Esme laughed softly before having the young woman sit down in a chair. "Mind his head and support his bottom," she instructed. Biting her lower lip, Bella sat completely still as she looked at the infant in her arms.

Edward was watching with a small smile on his face. "It isn't that hard once you get used to it," Esme commented. Laughing a little, Bella nodded.

"It's not too bad," she agreed.

Esme smiled as she brushed a strand of hair from her daughter's face. She took the infant back into her arms just as there was another knock on the door. "Who could that be?" She wondered.

"I don't know, we weren't expecting anyone else," Rosalie answered getting up.

Emmett, Edward, and Bella watched as Esme leaned forward a little to see who was at the door when her face suddenly paled. "Oh no," she whispered fearfully.

"Mother?" Emmett said quietly getting up.

He rested his hand on his mother's arm. "It's him," Esme whispered. Looking over in the hall just as Rosalie walked back, he saw who was visiting.

"That's Charles?" He asked quietly.

Nodding she rocked Nicholas close to her chest. Bella stood up from her chair, standing next to Esme while Emmett approached the man. "Can I help you?" He asked. The man looked up, a smile appearing on his face.

"Well, you grew up into a strapping young man," he commented.

Emmett stood there staring at him, looking a bit irritated. "Who are you?" He asked. The man chuckled lightly, sending chills up Bella's spine.

"Sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Charles Evanson, I am your father," the man informed.

Edward stood behind Bella, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. "Sorry if you don't know who I am," Charles commented.

"Trust me Mr. Evanson, I know who you are," Emmett answered.

Charles looked over to see Esme standing there with Bella. "Hello Esme, nice to see you again. See you continue to be the adulteress," he commented gesturing to Nicholas. His eyes settled on Bella, and a smile appeared on his face. His smile sent chills up and down Bella's spine. "And you must be Isabella," he added. Edward grabbed Bella around her waist, pulling her behind him when Charles tried to get closer.

"You won't come anywhere near her," Edward answered.

Charles's eyes moved over to Esme but Emmett walked over, standing in front of his mother and little brother. "So you protect her? After she abandoned you?" Charles asked.

"She was protecting us from you," Emmett answered.

Bella gripped the back of Edward's shirt swallowing hard. Charles looked at the people in front of him. "The little lady who opened the door, she had to be your wife. The Evanson men have good taste in women," he commented.

"I'm not an Evanson," Emmett answered.

"You are my flesh and blood you are one," Charles told him.

"How did you find us?" Emmett asked.

"It was only a matter of time before your mother finally led me to you," he replied nonchalantly.

"You were spying on me?" Esme asked in disbelief.

Charles let out a frustrated sigh. "The only way I could find my children," he answered. Bella moved out from behind Edward.

"You're not our father, especially after how you treated our mother. You were horrible to her," she told him.

Before she could react, she felt a stinging sensation across her face and she stumbled a little. "You will speak when spoken to Isabella," he snarled. Edward suddenly had a hold of Charles by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Touch her again! I dare you to touch her again!" Edward snapped.

Charles was looking at the young man when he was suddenly glaring daggers at him. "You must be the son of the man who helped Carlisle take my wife from me," he snapped.

"I'm not your wife anymore Charles so stop calling me that," Esme answered.

"As I told you before Esme a piece of paper doesn't dissolve a marriage, only death do us part," Charles told her.

"I can help you fulfill that vow," Edward answered.

Bella grabbed a hold of Edward's arm pulling on him to get off Charles. "Edward don't, please don't," she whispered.

"He isn't worth it Edward," Emmett put in.

Edward glared at the man in front of him before he released him. "If you lay another hand on Bella it'll take more than just Bella and Emmett to keep me from killing you," he hissed. Charles fixed the front of his shirt.

"Just like your father, putting your nose in other people's business. I am here to see my children and I have every right to see them," Charles answered.

"My name is Emmett James McCarty," Emmett put in.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan," Bella interjected.

Edward had his arms wrapped protectively around Bella again. "I think enough has been said here, Mr. Evanson, I would greatly appreciate it if you left my home," Emmett informed.

"You're gong to kick out your own father?" Charles asked.

"You're not a father, you weren't a husband either. You're a beater," Emmett answered.

"She kept you away from me son," Charles told him.

Emmett glared at him. "I'd rather be dirt on the streets than be your son. You are not my father, Richard McCarty was my father, both Delilah McCarty and Esme Cullen are my mothers. Charlie Swan and his wife Renee were Bella's parents. The five of them still make better people than you could ever be, so get out of my house before I help you out myself," Emmett answered. Charles glared before he turned and left the house.

Edward looked over at Bella, examining the red mark forming no her cheek. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"It startled me more than hurt me," she assured him.

Looking over, Bella could see Rosalie holding Nicholas while Emmett was hugging Esme. Bella walked over and hugged Esme from behind. "Mother, I'll take you home tonight, I won't let you walk home alone," he told her. Nodding Esme hugged both her son and daughter.

"I'm alright," she reassured them.

She kissed them both on the cheeks with a small sigh. "I'll be alright," she murmured softly.

When Edward and Bella returned to the Masen house, they were both sitting in Bella's room in silence. "I knew he was evil, but I didn't think he was that evil," Bella said quietly.

"Well it didn't matter if he was or not, no one lays a hand on you while I'm around," he answered.

He stroked her face gently. "I'll protect you," he murmured. Bella smiled a little, resting her head on his shoulder.

They both ended up falling asleep on Bella's bed, but Edward woke up to the sound of coughing in the next room. The feeling of dread once again filled his chest. He closed his eyes tight as he pulled Bella a little closer, burying his face into her hair as he stayed up the rest of the night.


	13. Fear

Chapter 13: Fear

Bella was outside with Esme helping her with the garden while Nicholas slept in his bassinet on the bench next to Esme. "How are you doing dear?" Esme asked.

"I'm alright," Bella replied smiling as she pulled weeds.

Esme smiled and started humming softly as she continued weeding her flower garden. Bella listened to her humming with a smile. "I used to hum that to you when you were a baby," Esme said quietly.

"You did?" Bella asked.

Nodding, Esme looked at the young woman next to her. "What about Emmett and Alice?" She asked.

"I pick a different song for each of my children," Esme replied.

Bella smiled, biting her lower lip. "I'm just so happy to see you again," the older woman said quietly, smiling softly.

"I'm happy to finally meet you," Bella answered.

They looked up when Nicholas started whimpering. Esme looked over to see that the baby was trying to reach for the rattle that hung above his head. She untied the rattle from the bassinet, placing it on the baby's chest. Nicholas gripped the handle of the rattle and he was a happy baby again. "That is much better isn't it darling?" She cooed to the baby. Nicholas gurgled and started shaking the rattle again. She kissed her son's forehead with a smile. "Some mothers would hire nannies but you know then you miss out on moments like this," Esme commented. Bella smiled a little as she watched Esme fawn over the baby.

"I guess you really didn't have much choice when it came to Emmett and me did you?" She asked quietly.

Esme sighed sadly. "I would've kept you if I could Bella. Oh how I wanted to keep you both," she murmured.

"I know," Bella answered quietly.

Esme got up as she picked the bassinet up from the bench. "Come with me, I want to show you something," she told Bella leading her inside.

They washed up from working in the gardens and Esme disappeared upstairs. She came back down with a couple of pictures. Smiling, she sat down with Bella in the parlor. "I've kept these," she said quietly. Bella gave her a quizzical look before looking at the picture Esme was holding up. "I had this taken right before I left you with Charlie and Renee," she informed.

The picture was of Bella, she was lying on a couch, propped up by pillows fast asleep. Bella smiled as she held the picture in her hand, she had seen many pictures of herself before growing up, but knowing that her biological mother kept a picture of her. "And this…" Esme started holding up the other picture. Bella started laughing a little.

"No is that…" Bella trailed off.

"That would be Emmett," Esme replied smiling.

Bella started laughing. "He was a big baby," she commented. Esme laughed a little.

"Yeah but he's grown into a fairly large man," Esme pointed out.

Still laughing, Bella nodded her head slowly.

Back at the Masen house, Edward was standing outside his parents' room, pinching the bridge of his nose. Elizabeth walked out of the bedroom. "Edward, could you get Oliver and have him get the car ready?" She asked. Edward nodded and went to find Oliver.

"Oliver," he called.

"Yes Mr. Masen," Oliver answered.

"Could you please get the car ready? Father needs to be transported to the hospital," he informed.

Oliver nodded and went to get the car. Edward leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose again. "Edward," Elizabeth called quietly. She walked over to her son.

"It's bad isn't it?" He asked quietly.

"We don't know anything until your uncle sees him," Elizabeth replied.

She placed her hands on his face. "Don't lose hope yet," she told him. He nodded his head slowly. Elizabeth kissed his forehead. "I'll be back later darling," she informed.

"Alright," he answered.

Elizabeth patted his shoulder. "I love you son," she told him before leaving. Edward watched her leave and let out a heavy sigh.

When Bella arrived back at the house, the house was dark and quiet. "Hello?" She called. She looked into the parlor to find Edward sitting in the chair by the fireplace. "Edward?" She called quietly. She walked over, standing next to the chair.

"The cough father has? We believe it's the illness spreading through Chicago," he told her quietly.

Bella bit her lower lip as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Edward reached up, pulling her hand in his. She stayed quiet, moving her other arm around him, resting her cheek against the top of his head. Letting out a deep breath, he stared at the fire. "Bella what do I do?" He asked.

"Just hope that he'll be alright," Bella replied, kissing the side of his head.

Edward swallowed hard, closing his eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm here Edward, I'm never leaving," she assured him rubbing his back. His arms were suddenly around her, holding her tight. Burying his face into her neck, he let out a deep breath.

At one point, they were on the sofa and Bella was still holding him tight. Gently, she scratched the back of his neck before moving her fingers through his hair. After awhile, she felt his hold loosen on her and his breathing indicated that he had fallen asleep. Moving to get comfortable, Bella moved back against the couch, her eyes drifting shut as sleep claimed her.

The next day, Edward was holding onto Bella's hand as they walked through the hospital. They turned the corner to see Carlisle walking down the hall. The older man stopped in his tracks when he saw his nephew and his girlfriend there. "How is father?" Edward asked.

"He's in one of the quarantine rooms," Carlisle replied.

Bella felt Edward's grip tighten on her hand. "So…it's true? He has the illness?" He asked.

"Yes it is true, I sent your mother home as soon as I found out. I don't think it's safe for you to go in there Edward," Carlisle answered.

Looking into the quarantined room, he saw his father there by the window. "He's my father I have to see him," Edward insisted. Carlisle sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"I don't recommend it," he answered.

He gave his nephew a sympathetic look, resting his hand on his arm briefly before leaving to check on his other patients. Edward looked through the window of the room, his jaw locking. "Edward…" Bella said quietly.

"Wait here," he told her releasing her hand.

Every part of her body was telling her to stop him, to tell him to not go in. Except, she knew she couldn't stop him no matter how hard she fought him.

Edward glanced around to see if any of the staff saw him before he walked into the room. Walking over to the bed, he stood next to him. Edward Senior opened his eyes and smiled a little. "My boy," he commented patting his arm. Pulling up a chair, Edward sat next to him. "Son, there are a few things that you and I need to talk about…" Edward Senior commented.

"I just came to see how you are doing father, not to talk. You need to not talk so you can get better," Edward answered.

"Edward you know I'm not going to get better," his father murmured.

The young man was silent staring at the floor when his father rested his hand over his. "There is something I need you to look for when you get home," Edward Senior informed.

"I know the paperwork for the factory is in your office," Edward answered.

"No son, no," his father answered.

Edward Senior turned his head and started coughing, making the young man wince. "Edward I'm not talking about the factory, I sold the factory weeks ago," he informed.

"What?" Edward asked in disbelief.

His father patted his arm gently. "As much as I wanted you to take my place at the factory, I know that it isn't what you want," he replied. Coughing again, Edward Senior continued with what he wanted to say, "In my room are the papers for medical school."

"Father…" Edward started.

"You'll make me proud no matter what you do, son, no matter what," he interjected before Edward could object.

He gave his son's arm a squeeze. "You take care of your mother and that beautiful young woman out there," Edward Senior told him. Edward nodded his head slowly, letting out a heavy sigh as his father closed his eyes, falling into unconsciousness.

Bella was sitting in one of the chairs when Edward walked out of the room. "How did it…" she started. He walked over and hugged her, cutting her off. Bella hugged him back, rubbing his back gently. He buried his face into her neck, letting out a deep breath. "I'm here, Edward," she reassured him. She kissed his shoulder.

"I know," he answered kissing her neck gently.

Bella moved her hand up and down his back. After he finally let her go, they left the hospital to return home.


	14. Forever

Chapter 14: Forever

Two days passed since Edward Senior was put in the hospital and Bella hardly left Edward's side. Their love for each other grew stronger with each passing moment, especially with the circumstances.

The day was warm and sunny, Edward had decided to take Bella out to spend time with her outside of the house. They were walking down the street hand in hand. "Edward, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm alright love," he replied wrapping his arm around her waist.

He kissed the side of her head gently, rubbing her arm. She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "You have been acting quite odd all day," she pointed out. Chuckling lightly, he kissed the top of her head.

"It is nothing for you to fret about," he reassured her.

Holding her hand in his, he kissed her knuckles gently. "Considering the circumstances we should try to live our lives to the fullest," he added.

"As we should any day," she pointed out.

Nodding, he continued to hold her hand. Bella bit her lower lip, she couldn't help but wonder what was on Edward's mind. He reached over, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I just want to be with you today Bella," he whispered kissing the top of her head. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm here," she answered.

They stopped after awhile and Bella wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Listening to his steady heartbeat, a gentle smile appeared on her face. She felt Edward's hands move up and down her back as they both stood in complete silence. "Bella, there's something I need to talk to you about," he whispered into her hair. She pulled back, giving him a quizzical look.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

He let out a deep breath, holding her hands in his. "Bella, I know that we have been through a lot together during the last few months. I wish I knew how to repay you for being as strong as you are for my mother and me even though you don't have to," he answered. She gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"I'd do anything to help you," she said quietly.

Reaching up, he stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand. His green eyes locked with her brown eyes. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers gently. Bella kissed him back, her hand resting on the back of his neck. Pulling away after a little while, Edward let out a deep breath. "I love you Bella," he said quietly. She smiled softly, kissing him again.

"I love you," she answered when the kiss broke.

Smiling softly, Edward suddenly got down on one knee. "Bella, when I was a child, my mother would tell me that when I was older I would know when I would find the person I could spend my life with. I was young and didn't believe her. Then I met you…my heart is practically being held out to you on a silver platter," he commented. She laughed a little, squeezing his hand. "What I'm trying to say is…Isabella Marie Swan…I love you, I have always loved you and I always will. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a ring. Bella stood there for a second and smiled softly. "Yes, of course I will," she replied. Letting out a deep breath, Edward slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up and kissing her deeply. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his back.

Later on at the Cullen house, Alice stood up with a shriek. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. Esme was laughing lightly, but she got her daughter to stop shrieking.

"Dear you'll wake Nicholas," she said quietly.

"Sorry, but…oh I knew this was going to happen!" Alice told Bella before hugging her excitedly.

Bella hugged her back with a small laugh. "You have to love her spirit," Jasper commented. He walked over to Edward, shaking his hand. "Congratulations," he told him.

"Thank you," Edward answered.

Rosalie got up and hugged Bella once Alice let her go, congratulating her. Emmett stood in front of Edward shaking his hand. "Take care of my little sister," he told him with a grin.

"Always," Edward reassured the larger man.

Emmett patted his back with a grin. "How did Elizabeth take the news?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"I haven't been able to tell her yet, she's still at the hospital with father," Edward replied, his smile fading lightly.

Bella walked over, holding Edward's hand in hers. "Oh! You have to let me plan the wedding," Alice insisted, still bouncing with excitement.

"You might as well let her, she'll trail you around begging if you don't let her," Jasper chuckled, resting his hands on his wife's shoulders.

Laughing the newly engaged couple looked at the excited young woman in front of them. "You can plan it Alice, but nothing too extravagant, keep it simple and I will keep track of the guest list," Bella informed. The smaller girl huffed a little.

"Alright," she answered.

Jasper chuckled lightly, kissing Alice's cheek. Bella smiled as she felt Edward's arm wrap around her waist. "I should send word to my parents, let them know that their plan worked," she commented with a grin. Chuckling, Edward kissed her forehead.

"That would be wise," he agreed.

She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling softly. This day just couldn't get any better.

When they returned home, Edward led Bella to the music room. "There is something I have been wanting to show you," he told her. She held onto his hand as they walked over to the piano. Sitting down on the bench, Edward had her sit next to him.

Smiling, Bella watched as he started to play the most beautiful piece of music she had ever heard in her life. "This is beautiful…" she commented quietly.

"Remember that day when you knocked my papers from my hands?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Chuckling, he continued to play the song. "Well, this is it, I wrote this," he told her. Biting her lower lip, Bella felt herself get caught up in the beautiful music filling the small room.

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

"I started writing it after we met, I call it _Bella's Lullaby_," he answered.

Reaching over, she rested her hand on his leg as he continued playing. "It's beautiful Edward, it really is," she said quietly. Looking down at her, Edward smiled softly before kissing her tenderly. Bella kissed him back, feeling the tingle sensation rush over her body. She lightly stroked his cheek with the back of her hand before pulling away. Pressing his forehead to hers, he let out a deep breath before he continued to play the song. Throughout the mini concert, Bella was watching his fingers glide over the keys with a smile on her face.

Night fell, dinner was quiet speaking it was only the two of them again that night. Elizabeth had returned late from the hospital, going straight to bed. The whole Masen house was silent except for the sound of the ticking clock in the parlor that went off twice, signaling that it was two in the morning.

Bella was lying awake in her bed, staring at the engagement ring on her finger. Biting her lower lip, she climbed out of her bed and snuck out of her room. Quietly sneaking down the hall, she walked to Edward's bedroom, opening the door to find him asleep in his bed. Even asleep he looked beautiful.

Carefully moving over towards the bed, Bella reached out, moving her fingers over his jaw. Feeling her touch against his skin, Edward woke up, looking up at Bella. "Bella…is something wrong?" He asked concern filling his tired voice.

"No," she replied.

She leaned forward, kissing him gently. He was now fully awake and aware as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down into the bed as he deepened the kiss. Moaning softly, Bella opened her mouth under his, feeling his tongue slide into her mouth sliding against her tongue. She moved her hand down his chest, moving over the buttons of his nightshirt. Pulling back, Edward looked at her with the help from the moonlight.

Bella moved her fingers over his face. "Make love to me Edward," she whispered gently. Feeling the air get caught in his chest, he stared into her eyes.

"Bella…" he started slowly, moving his fingers over her neck.

She saw the hesitation in his eyes. "Aren't we almost married?" She asked smiling a little. Chuckling lightly, he kissed her lips briefly.

"You're going to be the death of me Bella Swan," he quipped quietly.

Laughing quietly, she wrapped her arms around his back as he kissed her again. He undid the first couple of buttons on the top of her nightgown before pulling away, placing gentle kisses on her throat and collarbone. Tilting her head back, she let out a small sigh as his lips left a trail of fire in their wake. Gripping his shirt, she pulled it up before he pulled back, taking the shirt off, throwing it aside. Their lips crashed together in a more heated kiss as their hands started exploring each other's bodies.

Edward pulled her nightgown up, the garment landing on the floor next to his own night clothes. He gently ran his fingers over every curve of her body, memorizing every detail about her body. He placed soft, tender kisses over her shoulder, holding her close to him. Moaning softly, Bella pressed her body against his, feeling their bodies meld together.

Sitting up, Edward pulled her with him so she was straddling him. Staring deeply into her eyes, he leaned forward kissing her neck gently, moving his hand over her back. Bella bit her lower lip as she moved her hand over his back as she kissed his neck.

The touching and kissing became heavier. The room was still quiet except for the quiet moans and sighs being released into the night air. Bella was looking up at Edward as he hovered above her. "Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yes," she replied.

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him on top of him, kissing him deeply. Moving inside her, he reached her virgin barrier but then stopped. Bella whimpered softly in his mouth as she stretched to accommodate him. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. His lips crashed into hers as he thrust through her virgin seal. She whimpered into his mouth, her nails gripping his back.

They were both completely still and silent, the only sound they made was the sound of their heavy breathing. After a few short minutes, Bella moved her hips against Edward's to reassure him that she was okay. Pressing his forehead to hers, he started a steady pace, the whole time giving her every opportunity to tell him to stop. Instead, Bella held onto him, never letting go.

Their bodies felt like they were reaching impossible heights. They kept their moans and groans down with their mouths constantly pressed together. Bella pulled back, gasping softly as she buried her face into his neck as she reached her release. Edward buried his face into her hair as he groaned when he reached his release not long after her. They were both wrapped up in each other's embrace, staying that way for the longest time.

When they finally let each other go, Edward moved off of her, moving to the side. Bella moved with him, resting her head on his chest. He moved his fingers through her hair, feeling her press kisses against his chest. She rested her head on his chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat. "I love you," she whispered softly. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Edward kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Bella, always," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him as sleep claimed the newly formed lovers.


	15. Longing

Chapter 15: Longing

Edward sighed as he walked down the halls of the hospital, Bella had gone with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to look for her wedding dress. He took advantage of her being gone to see his father.

Walking down the hall where the quarantined rooms were, Edward stood in front of his father's room again. Letting out a sigh, he turned the doorknob to the room and went inside. He walked over to his mother, resting his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth looked at her son with a gentle smile, holding his hand. "Edward, dear, our son is here," she said quietly, squeezing Edward Senior's knee.

The older man opened his eyes and looked over to see his son standing there. A smile appeared on his face. "My son…" he whispered with a grin.

"Hi dad," Edward answered sitting in another chair.

Edward Senior smiled at his son. "Your mother…said…you had something…to tell me?" He asked with each struggling breath.

"Don't speak dad, but yes I do," Edward replied, resting his hand on his father's arm.

He smiled softly at his father. "I'm engaged, dad, to Bella," he informed. His father's smile widened at the news.

"I knew…it would…work," Edward Senior commented.

The older man reached over, gripping his son's knee. "You will…be a good…husband," he commented.

"I hope so," Edward answered.

"Us Masen men…we have a way…with the ladies," he commented chuckling before it turned into a cough.

Edward winced slightly, unsure what to do or say. He looked over at his mother to see the pained expression on her face. "Go spend time…with Bella…" Edward Senior insisted. He smiled at his son. "I am proud of you," he added. Edward smiled a little before Elizabeth agreed in having Edward leave.

When Edward returned home, he leaned against the wall in the hall, pinching the bridge of his nose. The illness was worse, his father was coming in and out of consciousness, he luckily saw him when he was conscious. The door opened and the girls returned. Bella was saying something to Esme when she saw Edward suddenly standing up straight, his eyes downcast at the floor. "Hello Edward," she greeted as they went inside.

"Did you enjoy your shopping trip?" He asked.

"Well Alice enjoyed it more than me," she replied laughing a little.

Alice was still grinning from ear to ear. "The dress is perfect," she told her soon-to-be brother-in-law. He smiled a little when Bella walked over to him.

"How is he?" She asked, concern showing in her eyes.

He let out a sigh, holding onto her hand. "We'll talk about it later love," he whispered kissing her wrist gently. Kissing her forehead, he nodded to the other three women before disappearing into the music room.

"His father isn't doing so well, he hides in that music room when it bothers him," Bella said quietly.

Esme placed her hand on her daughter's arm before they went into the parlor to talk.

That night, Bella had yet again snuck into Edward's room. They were lying awake in bed and Bella was moving her fingers up and down his arm. "He's getting worse Bella," he said quietly. Bella kissed his chest lightly, moving a little closer to him.

"I wish I knew how to help," she whispered.

Edward pulled her up so she was eyelevel with him. "You're here with me, that's all I want," he answered quietly. He kissed her gently. "I love you so much Bella," he added. Reaching up to stroke his face gentle, she smiled softly.

"I love you too," she answered.

He held her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. Bella moved a little closer, kissing him gently, yet lovingly. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. They pulled away when oxygen became a must and Bella rested her head on his chest. Edward rested his cheek on the top of her head and he continued to hold her while sleep claimed them both.

----------------------Three Days Later--------------------

Bella was sitting in the parlor reading her copy of Wuthering Heights when she heard coughing coming from the stairs. She looked over to see Edward leaning against the railing. Putting her book aside she hurried over to him. "Edward, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm alright," he answered.

The rim around his eyes were red and when Bella touched his hand his skin was feverishly hot. "I'm alright love, I'm alright," he answered. Every breath he took was torturous to him. Elizabeth had been taken to the hospital a day before. He thought taking a short rest would help him but instead he felt worse.

"Edward you're not alright," she insisted.

Fear ripped through Bella's heart. "Edward this is far from alright!" She gasped when he started coughing so hard he almost lost his balance on the stairs. Before he could object he stumbled slightly, making Bella catch him. "Oliver!" She called fearfully. She saw Edward's eyes roll to the back of his head and his body went completely limp.

She let out a shriek as she lost her footing with trying to steady Edward and they both crashed to the floor. "Oliver! Please help!" She called while holding onto her fiancé. Oliver rushed over and Bella looked up. "Send for my brother, please go find Emmett McCarty," she insisted.

"Yes miss," he answered before hurrying out the door.

Bella held onto Edward, listening to his heavy breathing. She carefully placed him on the floor and removed his vest and shirt. Hurrying into the kitchen she grabbed a basin, putting cool water into the bowl before hurrying back out to Edward.

Kneeling next to him she kept putting cool wet rags on his body to try to keep his fever down. She had to get him to the hospital, her only thought was getting Edward help.

Emmett arrived after what felt like forever. "Bella what happened?" He asked.

"Emmett he caught it," she replied tears showing in her eyes.

He looked at his sister's fiancé before looking at Bella. "Help me get him to the hospital," she said quietly.

"No need to ask me twice," he replied.

Emmett easily lifted Edward up and they hurried from the house.

When they arrived at the hospital, Carlisle exited the quarantined room, moving over towards Bella who was standing by Emmett and Rosalie. "He caught it didn't he?" She asked, her voice raspy from the tears she had shed. Nodding his head slowly, Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He caught it," he replied quietly.

"What about Elizabeth?" She asked.

"She has it too, they were both put in the same room, we're running out of room to put everyone," he replied.

Bella felt like her whole world was falling apart. "I want to see him," she insisted.

"No, Bella, you're not going in there," Carlisle answered.

She pushed past Carlisle standing in the window of the door with tears in her eyes. He looked so weak, so fragile, not the man she fell in love with at all. She put her hand on the window letting out a small sob. Bella could see him calling for him. "He needs me, he's calling for me he needs me," she insisted tearfully. She went to grab the doorknob when Emmett grabbed her arm.

"Bella you can't," he insisted.

"I have to! He needs me can't you see him calling for me?!" She exclaimed as she fought against his grasp.

Emmett held onto his sister knowing that she would fight against him no matter what. "He needs me," she sobbed trying to pull from his strong grip. She finally broke down, her hands over his face. "He needs me," she repeated again. Emmett hugged her tight letting out a deep breath.


	16. Never Leaving Again

Chapter 16: Never Leaving

Bella was sitting in Esme's house, feeling completely miserable. Esme walked into the room, sitting next to her daughter. "Oh Bella…" she said quietly, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"I don't want to live without him mother," Bella told her, her voice breaking as she spoke.

She buried her head into Esme's shoulder. "I can't live without him," she sobbed. Esme hushed her gently, hugging her gently.

"It'll be alright sweetheart," she whispered, rubbing her back.

"I need to be with him," Bella answered.

She got up from her mother's arms. "I need to be with him, I have to go to him," Bella insisted. Before Esme could stop her, Bella left heading to the hospital.

As she hurried down the hall, she walked up to Edward's room after making sure her stepfather wasn't there. Walking over to her fiancé's bedside holding his head. "Edward," she whispered kissing his knuckles. Edward slowly opened his eyes, looking over at Bella.

"Bella…" he whispered gently.

"I'm here," she answered moving her fingers through his hair.

She leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "Bella, my Bella," he whispered placing his hand on her neck. She let out a deep breath, tears showing in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving I promise I'm right here," she assured him gently.

She kissed his forehead again. "I love you so much Edward," she answered. She kissed his forehead again while stroking his face gently.

The hours ticked by and Bella continued to dab the cool rag on his head and tried to get him to eat a little. He held onto her hand as if it were his last lifeline. She stroked soothing circled into his wrist. "I love you," she whispered.

"Bella?" A voice called.

She looked over to see Carlisle standing there. "I couldn't leave him here, he needs me," she answered, moving her fingers through Edward's hair.

"Bella, you don't understand how dangerous this is," he answered.

"You don't understand that I actually do. I know that staying here is dangerous. I know I'm exposing myself to the illness, but I don't care," She told him.

She moved her fingers over his wrist. "I need him as much as he needs me," she whispered. Bella stared at Edward's pale face, biting her lower lip. "I'd do anything for him, anything," she added.

"Bella…" Edward got out slowly.

Bella took the cool rag dabbing it against his face again. "If you want me to leave Carlisle, you'll have to drag me out," she told her stepfather. Carlisle nodded his head slowly before he walked over to check on both Edward and Elizabeth.

When Carlisle arrived home, he hung up his jacket, pushing his fingers through his hair. "How are they?" Esme asked as she walked out of the parlor with Nicholas in her arms.

"Elizabeth's fever is out of control while Bella's is trying to get Edward's to break," he replied.

He walked over and lifted his son up into his arms. Nicholas let out a little noise while gripping Carlisle's shirt. "I couldn't pull Bella away if I wanted to," he told her. Esme rested her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm worried Esme," he said quietly.

"I know, I am too," Esme answered kissing the back of his shoulder.

Carlisle sighed again as he rocked his son close to his chest. The baby let out another noise and looked up at his parents.

That night, Bella was still at the hospital trying to get Edward's fever to break. "You can't leave me," she whispered. He gripped her arm, his breathing coming out heavily.

"Bella…" he groaned.

"Edward please don't talk," she insisted.

"Everything…hurts…" he groaned.

"I know it does," she answered.

He grabbed onto her arm. "Come here," he whispered pulling her next to him. She lied down next to him. "I just want you…here…with me," he whispered.

"I'm here, Edward," she whispered.

She kissed his neck gently. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I…love…you," he answered.

She kissed his shoulder closing her eyes. "You can't leave me," she whispered. He tightened his hold on her.

"Where else…am I…going to go?" He asked tiredly.

Bella rested her head on his chest and sleep took over her.

The next morning, Bella woke up to Edward fast asleep. She pressed her hand against his forehead, feeling the fever still there. Getting up she sat in the chair again, looking over at Elizabeth to see her awake and watching with a small, tired smile on her face. "I never have to worry about him," she said quietly. Bella smiled a little and held onto Edward's hand. She started picturing her future with Edward and just hoped that he would live through this illness so they could share it together. Edward groaned, his face contorted in pain as he started coughing. Bella stroked the hair from his face as she tried to help him. He coughed again, gripping her had tightly as the pain in his chest started to get worse.

"Oh God," he groaned as he tried to catch his breath.

Bella held onto his hands. "Edward just don't tense up," she insisted. She didn't now how to help him, her heart was hammering in his chest because knowing how deadly this illness was, she was afraid every moment was her last moment with him.

"Don't go," he told her gripping her arms.

She hushed him gently, kissing his forehead. "I'm right here, I'm here," she assured him. She kissed his forehead again. She continued hushing him whenever he started groaning and moaning loudly before sleep claimed him again. Bella kissed his knuckles and tend to her extremely ill fiancé, feeling a throbbing pain rush through her forehead.

Later that morning though, Carlisle checked on Elizabeth and Edward to see that Bella wasn't there. "She had gone to the bathroom…she's been gone a long time," Elizabeth said quietly. Concerned, Carlisle left the room to find his stepdaughter.

Walking down the hall, he found the bathroom that a nurse told him Bella was in and knocked. "Bella, are you alright?" He called through the door. Reaching down and turning the doorknob, he pushed the door open to reveal Bella sitting on the floor holding her stomach in pain. Dropping his clipboard, he hurried over to the young woman. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

He pushed the hair from her eyes and looked towards a nurse. "Get an examining room ready, now," he ordered lifting Bella up. Carlisle carried her down the hall to the nearest empty room. "Please God almighty don't let her have it too," he muttered as he went into the room the nurse closing the door behind him.

****

Author's Note: Hey guys, I wanted to let you know no this story won't be ending for awhile hehe. Don't have to worry about that yet, but I would like to give you all a chance to send any kind of story requests that have burning in your mind :P. But I do appreciate the support on this story I have been enjoying writing it the next chapter will be posted ASAP hehe, but I won't write slash. Looking forward to your reviews.


	17. Emotions

Chapter 17: Emotions

Bella woke up in a hospital room and looked around. "What happened?" She asked confused. The last thing she remembered was Carlisle picking her up and carrying her to a hospital room. She felt a hand over hers and saw Esme sitting there with a gentle smile on her face.

"Carlisle brought you into the room after you were found on the floor," Esme replied.

Bella held her still slightly dizzy head, sitting up slowly. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked, stroking her face.

"I'm fine, it's Edward, I need to get back to him," she insisted.

"You won't be going anywhere right now," Esme answered forcing her to lay back down as Bella tried to get out of bed.

Sighing, she looked at Esme. "What's wrong with me? Do I have the illness?" She asked quietly. The older woman smiled sadly, patting her arm gently trying to be reassuring for her daughter.

"Carlisle is still trying to find out. I'm sure everything's going to be alright," Esme replied.

Lying back on the bed, Bella was sitting wide awake, biting her lower lip with tears in her eyes. She just wanted to see Edward. Esme sat next to her daughter, stroking her hair gently wishing there was something she could to do comfort the young woman.

It felt like hours before Carlisle finally returned. The look on his face worried Bella slightly. "Do I have the illness?" She asked quietly.

"No, you don't," he assured her.

Sitting up a little more, Carlisle sat down on the edge of Bella's bed. "Bella, from your symptoms, you are pregnant," he told her. Bella sat there in disbelief.

"P--Pregnant?" she stuttered out.

"Yes," he replied.

Bella swallowed hard, feeling her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She was pregnant with Edward's child and she didn't even know if Edward was going to live through the illness. She pressed her hand against her forehead. "I need to see Edward," she insisted getting up from her bed.

"Bella…" Esme started.

"No! I'm not going to sit here mother! I need to be with him!" she snapped with tears in her eyes.

Esme nodded her head slowly with a sigh as she held onto Carlisle's hand. Bella left the room and hurried down to Edward's room again.

Walking into the room, she sat next to him, holding his hand. "Bella…" he said slowly. She hushed him gently with a smile, kissing his forehead.

"I'm here," she whispered gently.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she took his hand and rested it on her stomach. "You need to get better Edward, for both of us," she whispered, hugging him tight. Edward leaned into her and groaned softly in his sleep while he held onto her. Bella sighed as she kissed his jaw, smiling softly.

The day dragged on and Bella was touching Edward's forehead when she pulled back suddenly with a gasp. She sat up and kept touching his face before getting up and hurrying out the door.

She walked down the hall when she saw Carlisle walk out of one of the other rooms. "Carlisle!" she called hurrying over to him.

"What is it Bella?" he asked worriedly.

Bella grabbed onto his hand and practically dragged him down the hall. "It's Edward," she told him as she led him over to her fiancé's room.

Bella stood at the end of the bed and Carlisle touched Edward's head when he started checking the young man's vitals. The young woman was biting her lower lip anxiously. "The fever broke," he murmured in disbelief.

"So…is he going to be alright?" She asked.

"He should be, I'm going to have him moved to another room so he could recover more," he replied.

Bella felt tears press against her eyes as she looked at Edward.

They moved Edward into his own room and Bella was finally able to relax a little. Her mind started to drift to the baby growing inside her. One thing was for sure, they had to move the wedding closer so everyone would at least believe that the child was conceived on their wedding night. She tilted her head back against the wall and sleep finally claimed her.

Edward opened his eyes, everything was so incredibly blurry at first. Once it started clearing up, he tried to backtrack the days. The last thing he remembered was collapsing on the stairs, now he was waking up in a hospital bed. He looked around and sat up slowly, his head spinning a little. Scanning the room, he saw Bella asleep in a chair next to his bed. Reaching over, he held her hand in his kissing her knuckles gently. Bella sighed in her sleep while her hand gripped his. "She hasn't slept in days," Esme commented as she walked in.

"How long have I been here?" He asked quietly.

"Almost a week," she replied.

Edward held onto his fiancé's hand with a small sigh. "She never left," she commented as she took a blanket and draped it over Bella. He let out a deep breath as he watched her sleep as Esme left again. He leaned against the pillow as he continued to stare at her for hours on end. Edward held onto her hand and kissed her knuckles again.

"I love you Bella," he whispered, lying back down on the bed.

They continued holding hands even after Edward was asleep again.

****

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer promise. Happy Thanksgiving! Hehe.


	18. Three Years Later

Chapter 18: Three Years Later

Bella was sitting out in the backyard, watching as her husband was lying on his side in the grass, their three-year-old daughter sitting in front of him with a smile on her face. Edward had a flower in his hand and the little girl giggled as he tapped her nose with it. "That's a beautiful sight," a voice commented.

Looking up, Bella smiled as Elizabeth sat next to her. "Yes it is," Bella agreed before looking back out at her husband and daughter.

"I suppose you're just as exhausted as you were the first time," Elizabeth commented, placing her hand on her daughter-in-law's stomach.

Bella smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "Just a little," she said quietly. Elizabeth chuckled lightly before watching as her granddaughter kissed Edward's cheek beaming.

"He's a wonderful father, his father was that way with him when he was young," Elizabeth commented.

Bella glanced at Elizabeth. "I will miss him forever, but we will meet again. As of right now, I am happy to be here with my son, my daughter-in-law, and my one almost two grandchildren," Elizabeth added. Bella smiled, as the older woman kept touching Bella's stomach.

"Hello!" A voice called.

The three-year-old got up from the ground. "Auntie Ali!" The toddler exclaimed running to the door. Alice walked outside with a smile as she hugged the little girl while being careful with the bundle in her arms.

"Hi Alice," Bella greeted.

"Hi Bella," Alice answered as she hugged her sister with her free arm.

Bella stood up with Edward's help as Jasper walked out with a little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes sitting on his side. "Hello Jasper," Bella greeted. Jasper hugged her with his free arm. "Hi Eli," she greeted the little boy.

"Hi," he answered the two-year-old answered waving his tiny hand.

Alice smiled as she showed the little baby to her sister. "And you finally get to meet Peter, we named him after Jasper's brother," Alice informed.

"He's beautiful," Bella commented looking at the baby in Alice's arms.

"Yes well another child escapes my wife's handmade dresses," Jasper quipped.

Everyone laughed, but Alice rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Alice asked, touching Bella's stomach.

"I'm doing alright," Bella replied.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, kissing the side of her head. "So where are Rosalie and Emmett?" Alice asked anxiously.

"On their way," Bella replied.

Jasper set Eli down on the ground and the two older children went to play. "Renesmee is a beautiful little girl," Jasper commented.

"Just like her mother," Edward answered.

Bella rolled her eyes laughing a little when the backdoor opened again. "Walter no running," Rosalie called to a boy around three who was running outside. The boy had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and dimples appeared on his face as he smiled, he had on brown shoes, brown pants, and a white shirt, matching Eli's outfit.

"Let him have fun Rosie," Emmett insisted.

Rosalie pushed a strand of hair from her eyes before smiling. "Hi everyone," she greeted. Emmett walked outback with a little girl the same age as the other three children, she had shoulder-length curly-brown hair, violet eyes, she was wearing black shoes with a purple dress, matching Renesmee's blue dress.

"The twins certainly have grown quite big," Bella commented.

"Yes, yes, and have their father's energy," Rosalie replied breathlessly.

They laughed before everyone greeted each other. "Evelyn is beautiful," Bella commented as the little girl went over to the group of cousins.

"Yes, and she has her father wrapped around her finger," Rosalie answered.

Emmett kissed the side of Rosalie's head while his hand rested on her barely noticeable baby bump. Elizabeth was watching all the children with a smile on her face. Edward stood behind his mother, kissing the top of her head. "How are you mother?" He asked quietly. Elizabeth patted her son's hand.

"I'm alright darling, you don't need to worry about me," she assured him.

Edward kissed the side of her head, hugging her tightly. "I'll be alright you go visit I'm just going to watch the children play," she insisted. He chuckled lightly before kissing her cheek again.

Bella sighed as she rested her hand on her stomach when she felt their unborn child move around. "I got a letter from mother and Carlisle yesterday," she commented.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked curiously.

"They'll be visiting in a few weeks," Bella replied.

Edward stood behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Charlie and Renee will be visiting us for the holidays," she added.

"Well one thing is certain, your kids won't go unspoiled," Emmett quipped.

Bella rolled her eyes lightly. "We won't let them get spoiled," Edward chuckled.

"Let's go inside," Jasper suggested.

Alice smiled as Jasper held his arm out to her and escorted her inside, the sound of his cane tapping against he stone path. "Emmett don't you…" Rosalie started.

"Come on Rosie have some fun," Emmett answered as he lifted his wife bridal style taking her inside with a huge grin on his face.

Bella couldn't help but laugh before looking over to see Elizabeth sitting on the bench with little Renesmee in her lap, showing her the locket around her neck. "Mother just wants to watch the children," Edward said quietly. She nodded her head slowly before following him inside.

While Edward and Bella remained in Chicago, Emmett and Rosalie moved to Tennessee while Jasper and Alice moved to midland Texas. Carlisle had moved Esme and Nicholas to New York after receiving a job offering at one of the finest hospitals there. They all remained in contact in some shape or form, visiting as often as they could. Over the years they were almost inseparable, especially since their kids loved playing together.

Edward and Bella went into the parlor to see the two other couples caught up in a conversation. "Mind if we join?" Edward chuckled.

"Of course not," Emmett replied with a grin as they sat down.

Bella let out a deep breath as she sat down. "How's the leg Jasper?" Edward asked.

"It'll always give me trouble, but at least I still have it," Jasper replied.

Alice kissed her husband's cheek with a smile. "What do you do now?" Alice asked curiously.

"I took over my father's farm actually," Jasper replied.

"Alice is farming?" Emmett teased.

"Yes I'm farming," Alice replied while cradling baby Peter close.

"What about you Emmett?" Bella asked.

Emmett sat back with a small grin, his arm around Rosalie. "I went back and reopened my adopted father's store, business is doing well," he replied.

"How does it feel to becoming a doctor now?" Jasper asked Edward.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "It is going to be a fulfilling career," he replied. Bella held his hand with a smile.

"How long will you be staying?" Bella asked curiously.

"We haven't decided yet," Rosalie replied.

Alice smiled. "Well I'd like to stay until after the baby's born," Alice replied gesturing to her stomach.

"The baby's not coming for awhile," Bella told her sister.

"She's just anxious to see if it is another girl," Jasper chuckled.

Everyone started laughing, knowing Alice's intentions if the baby was another girl. Edward kissed the side of her head while holding her close to him. Bella smiled as she rested her head against Edward's shoulder.

-----------------One Month Later--------------

Edward walked into the hospital room to find his wife asleep. He walked over, stroking her face gently. "Bella," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Bella woke up to find Edward there with a smile.

"Hi…" she said quietly.

He helped her sit up. "Where's our son?" she asked looking around.

"He is right here," Edward replied.

He walked over to the cradle at the end of her bed and lifted their son up into his arms. "Here he is love," he whispered placing the baby into her arms. Bella smiled as she cradled her son in her arms.

"He's so beautiful," she whispered.

He sat next to her on the bed, looking at the baby with a smile. "What is his name?" He asked curiously. She glanced at him with a smile.

"Edward Anthony Cullen III," she replied.

Edward chuckled lightly. "We will call him Anthony so not to confuse who you are speaking to," he commented.

"I agree," she answered.

Edward sighed as he held his wife and child close to him. "I love you," he said quietly. Bella rested her head on his chest with a smile on her face.

"I love you too," she replied.

He kissed the top of her head and held her close as he started drifting off to sleep, but not before Renesmee snuck into the room. "Mama," she said smiling.

"Hi there sweetheart," Bella said smiling.

Edward lifted his daughter up and she looked at the baby in her mother's arm. "Renesmee, this is your brother Anthony," she said quietly. The little girl's eyes sparkled as she looked at her little brother. She curled up next to Bella with her head on her shoulder. Bella smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"I wuv oo mama," Renesmee told her.

"I love you," Bella answered.

Bella started drifting off to sleep with both children close to her. Edward took his place on the other side of Bella, holding both of his children and his wife. He kissed the top of her head with a smile before sleep claimed him as well, a smile showing on both parents' faces. They were blessed and they knew it.

**Author's Note: Alright everyone sadly this is the end to _Heart Grows Fonder_ I know makes me sad too. However, I have a poll going up now. I have 2 Jasper and Alice stories and I need your guys' help to help me choose which one to put up. I'm going to put up a scene to each story and you vote which one you like better.**

**Choice #1**

_**"You should be afraid of me," he commented, purposely opening his mouth over her jugular.**_

_**"But I'm not," she answered quietly.**_

_**"Why not?" He asked, her scent was driving him crazy.**_

_**Jasper moved his thumb up and ran it along her throat. "So easily I could just kill you, crack you like a twig," he whispered, trying to scare her. She had her arms resting at her sides, not making a single move to push him off or struggle against him. He leaned forward, opening his mouth right on her neck.**_

_**Title: All You Wanted**_

_**Rating: T might turn M**_

_**Genre: Romance and Angst**_

_**Pairings: Canon**_

_**Choice #2**_

_**Alice was about to head to the gate when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. "Alice," Jasper called quietly. He had a baseball cap hiding his face. Hurrying over, she stood in front of him. **_

_**"You came," she said quietly. **_

_**Jasper sighed, staring at the floor. "I just wanted to be sure you were safe," he answered. She placed her hands on his face when he hissed. "Don't, don't," he insisted. **_

_**"What's wrong? Why are you hiding your face from me?" She asked. **_

_**She took the hat from his head and let out a gasp. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. **_

_**Title: Change in my Life**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: Romance Angst**_

_**Pairings: Canon**_

**Voting starts now and ends on December 1st, 2009 thank you guys for your support. Go to my profile the poll is there and open.**


End file.
